A new Beginning
by Mayakori-san
Summary: After the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sasuke is imprisoned and his chakra is sealed away, he escapes with the help of Madara and Obito into a new world and applies to a school named 'Youkai Academy's, but why would Madara send him to such a place? REVIVED! Slight AU
1. Chapter 1 RE:

This is story is being revived and rewritten into something just slightly diffrent than before. Not that anyone would really notice since it went nowhere but now I will continue

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Deep within the cells of Konoha's underground prison was Sasuke Uchiha, the avenger of the cursed Uchiha clan, was unconscious and arms chained to the wall. It had been only three days since The Fourth Shinobi World war had ended, Madara Uchiha's unlimited chakra had been sealed away along with the Juubi into the moon, Obito Uchiha had disappeared along with the remaining conscious corpse of Madara.

* * *

Two days prior, Sasuke and Naruto stood in the center of the old squad 7 training area, now in ruins, with Obito appearing out from his kamui spectating not too faraway.

"Sasuke I'm only going to say this once more!" yelled Naruto in his golden Nine-Tailed fox form "Stop this now it's not too late, the war is over you can come home it could be just like before!"

"Naruto, it's already too late..." Sasuke said as his eternal sharingan began to spin, and the dark chakra of Susanoo enveloped his body like an armor "There is only darkness left for me here, and I've already come this far, I'm not going to turn back now, besides... nothing can be like before anymore now if you truly wish to stop me your going to have to kill me." Sasuke finished as he dashed forward.

"Fine!" Naruto yelled as he dashed forward in a golden light flashing in front of Sasuke, they clashed violently, throwing punches that would destroy mountains, they fought for what seemed like hours, both almost exhausting their chakra with Sasuke ripping away parts of Kurama's chakra using Susano'.

Exhausted they both decided to use their strongest attacks for one final clash.

"It's time to finish this, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he formed a black rasengan in his golden state.

"I agree let's end this once and for all" Sasuke said as he made Susanoo release his Sakegari no Tachi, Nauto dashed forward with his black rasengan increasing in size, Sasuke lunged the sword forward piercing the darkened rasengan causing a gigantic white explosion enveloping more than 10 kilometers of the area.

Obito seeing as the explosion could be lethal disappeared used his Kamui to dissapear.

* * *

Some time after the explosion, Sasuke laid on the floor wounded, bloody, and his clothes torn from the explosion.

"3rd Division Commander, Hatake Kakashi reporting in, Sasuke Uchiha has been located, unconscious" Kakashi said into his radio.

"Bring him back immediately, we'll see what we can do over here" said one of the ninjas on the radio, "Understood" Kakashi said as he walked towards Sasuke.

"Are you finally happy, Sasuke?" Kakashi said as he lifted Sasuke up, "You've finally done it you got your revenge, but it wasn't enough wasn't it?" Kakashi said as he walked back to the base.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke remained unconscious, chained to a wall restricting his chakra, he was brought in and drained from his leaving him with only a small amount to keep him alive, in the process they placed a seal on him.

The Seven Bind Seal, used to seal any and every kind of power.

_"Where am I?"_ Sasuke though, with his mind a bit hazy, he tried moving his body but was too weak.

"Looks like your finally awake" said a guard, standing outside of his cell with another guard by his side "Go alert the others, tell them Sasuke Uchiha is awake" the guard said the other one, to which he responded "Yes, sir!" and ran.

"Hm, you don't look so tough now do ya" the guard said as he opened the cell and walked in, the guard chuckled, "Well it'll be a while before anyone comes to see you so I'll have some time, to get a bit of payback for what you did to Konoha" the guard lunged his fist towards Sasuke's face only too have his arm grabbed, and thrown to the other side of the room.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Sakura yelled, wearing a jonin vest and her hair in a pony tail, standing right in front of the weakened Sasuke, he walked towards the guard now on the floor, she picked him up and told him "Go away, your shift is over now", the guard responded scared "Y-yes, Ma'am!" and ran away.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said with a bit of sadness in her voice, "Are you finally happy?", Sasuke lowered his head , his bangs now covering his eyes, "You've finally done it you got what you wanted, are you happy?"

"No" Sasuke said with a lowly voice, "The people that I wanted dead are gone, but you all still understand nothing".

"Then tell me" Sakura said as she walked towards him "Help me understand, stop trying to run away."

"There's, no point in explaining, you know how it's going to en-" Sasuke said but was cut off as Sakura kissed him on the lips, after Sakura ended the kiss she turned away and said "I hope you realize one day that, I'll always be here to help you no matter what, because... after all that's happened, after everything that you've done... I still love you", Sakura finished as she walked out with he head hung low .

"I don't deserve it" Sasuke said in a voice lower than a whisper, he was left alone in the cell for a while until Ibiki came in.

* * *

The following day, Sasuke was alone in his cell, awake, the guards posted outside his cell were idly chatting, when suddenly a spiral, appeared outside the cell, it was Obito Uchiha wearing a new mask but only covering his left eye like before, "It's, the Uchi-!" one of the guards tried to yell but was killed before he let out another word.

Obito easily killed the other guard and entered the cell, "It's about time" Sasuke said, as Obito walked towards him, "It took a while after Madara lost his supply of chakra, he still walks but it will be a long while before he's able to use any justsu" he said as he snapped the chains "Let's go" Obito said using his Dimensional Transportation Jutsu.

They appeared in one of the Akatsuki bases, "It seems that they've sealed parts of your chakra but not as as extreme as they did to me" Madara said as he sat down on a chair.

"Hn" Sasuke said as he sat on a bed, "So, what will you do now?" Madara asked

"I don't know" Sasuke said "I don't want to stay here any longer I have no need or purpose to dwell here anymore"

"Then look for new worlds" Madara said "Start from the beginning, like I did long ago"

,"How would I do that, a jutsu like that is bound to take a lot of chakra" Sasuke said "I hardly have any to even keep me alive"

"Then we'll try and remove the seal" Madara said as he stood up "Follow me", Madara walked out of the room with Obito and Sasuke right behind him.

Madara and Sasuke entered a laboratory type room, "Just sit right there" Madara said as he grabbed a scroll, he activated the rinnegan borrowing a portion of chakra from Obito "Even if I am able to take chakra it will burn away far to quickly because of this seal.

Madara approached Sasuke and made some hand signs along with Obito.

"Well that's as far as we could go" said Madara closing the scroll "I was only able to release two restrictions of the seals but seems as though it still limits your chakra for now you will only be able to tap into your raw chakra and your fire nature"

"Alright, what now?" Sasuke stood up

"I will show you the justsu, with the chakra you have now it will drain you and so be weary of what you do" Madara said as he came close to Sasuke and put a hand on his head, transferring some of the remaining chakra he had from Obito.

"Alight, the jutsu is a special one created by the Uchiha's original founder, Sojobo Uchiha, although originally the first Uchiha he did not posses the sharingan or chakra for that matter" Madara said

"Why is that?" Obito took a drink of water

"He was not a ninja a or human, he was a Tengu a demon king with crimson skin and the wings of a death god itself, the story tells that he leapt from worlds and eventually ended here where he took the form of a mortal and became wed to a Hyuga and eventually led to mix his demon blood with that of an Hyuga forming the sharingan"

"I see so that is also what cursed us" Sasuke said "The blood of a demon itself"

"That is correct although no Uchiha has awakened Sojobo's true power, but we're getting sidetracked" Madara said forming a hand seal "I will show you the Uchiha Style: Universal Ripple justsu"

Sasuke began put on his white high collar shirt and one of the hooded akatsuki robes, as well as hiding his sword.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and mimicked Madara's hand signs, "Uchiha Style: Universal Ripple" Sasuke said as a dark purple portal formed and he disappeared.

"What will you do now?" Madara asked, "I will wait, for some of the pieces to go back into play" said Obito "What about you? you have almost no power for a long fight", "With the preta path I will last longer than any enemy" Madara said "but that does not matter soon I will join Sasuke in that world aswell", "Where did he go exactly?"

"He will be somewhere where, his new potential will be used", "New potential?", "Hn don't worry about it for now" Madara said leaving the room.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes to find him self in an Alley in the middle of the night with rain pouring down, he tried walking forward only for his knees to give in, _"Damn, Madara didn't lie that jutsu drained more chakra than I thought"_ Sasuke thought as he attempted to stand, the seal in his back began to burn and he fell unconscious knocking over some trash cans.

"_Where am I?" _Sasuke thought a he awoke, "It looks like your awake" said an elderly woman's voice, "Where am I?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the elderly woman, she looked not too very old she, he had a stature of at least 5'6 and wore a white gown like garment, "Well right now, your at my home" the elderly woman said "I found you in the alley knocked out, but it was pouring outside so hard, I couldn't just leave you out there, my name is Kinada Imabari"

Sasuke sat up and found himself wearing a black shirt, "Where are my clothes?" Sasuke asked, "They were wet so they're drying right now" Kinada said as she walked out of the room, Sasuke looked around the room seemed normal _"This world looks the same, but the smell is different" _Sasuke thought.

Kinada came back in the room with bread and tea "Here" Kinada said as she handed him the food "You're very weak right now so try to eat something", "Thank you" Sasuke said as he grabbed a piece of the bread.

"The clothes that you wore, don't look like they're from around here" Kinada said as she sat down "Are you a traveling", "You could say that, I come from a faraway place" Sasuke said, "It seems like your traveling too long without rest for you to collapse like that here" Kinada said.

* * *

**Any suggestions for the story,**

******Please leave it in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Sasuke, we need more chocolate bread over there, go restock" Kinada said from behind a counter while she, attended some customers, "hai" Sasuke said as he walked into a door and sighed, he picked up a tray of bread and replaced the empty tray in the store, many females looked at him he decided to make as little eye contact with them as possible.

For the past two weeks Sasuke has been working in Kinada, the elderly woman's bakery, pretty much living a normal living a normal life, he noticed that in this world ninja no longer existed and there was no one with chakra other than himself but he felt enrgy much larger and darker than chakra from various places.

**Sasuke's POV**

I've noticed somethings in this world, surprisingly it's quite the same, I've told Kinada of my world but according to her Ninjas are not the same in this world and it seems they have been extinct, chakra seems to be more of a myth or an old method as well. Although, I wonder why she would believe me so quickly?, maybe shes just old or she just really believes me.

As of a week ago I am working in Kinadas bakery but it won't be for too long, she said that it's required for someone my age to still be in school, I guess thats acceptable seeing as civilians here can't use chakra and there are no farms near here.

I'll be leaving for a school named 'Youkai Academy' I found the forms lying outside few days ago and thanks to my help her bakery has gained a lot of popularity, so I've already gained enough money to buy any necessities for this school, she said that her nephew once went there and that it was pretty nice so there's that.

Tomorrow I'll be leaving so today is the last day I'll be working here.

* * *

Sasuke entered the kitchen and grabbed the tray with the chocolate bread, he looked at the clock on the wall it read 6:00, _"It's almost closing time"_ Sasuke thought as he walked out of the kitchen.

Sasuke entered the bakery and replaced the empty tray with the tray with bread, time passed by rather quickly all he had done is take empty trays to the kitchen and restock, of course he also had to help customers, such as flirty girls and women much to his dismay.

**11:00 P.M **

Sasuke walked out of the bakery with a large trash bag, _"I wonder what schools are like in this world?"_ Sasuke thought as he walked towards the trash deposit, and threw the bag in, "I see you've returned, Uchiha" a womans voice in a low whisper said, behind Sasuke, "What?" Sasuke said turning around quickly but saw nobody "You will pay for what you've done, you demon" the voice said again.

"Who are you? How do you know I'm an Uchiha? and what are you talking about?" Sasuke said as he activated his sharingan, he looked around and only saw a blurred silhouette of a young woman or girl with long hair. "I can't see any chakra in her how is she doing this?" Sasuke thought,

"It seems like you've reawakened that dreaded sharingan, I must leave for now..." the woman said as she began to faded away "We shall meet again and when we do you will pay", "Wait! Who are you!?" Sasuke yelled but the woman was already gone.

_"What was that just now?"_ Sasuke thought as he deactivated his sharingan and walked towards the bakery, _"How did she know about the Uchiha and the sharingan?"_

Sasuke entered the bakery and closed the door, he then brought down the metal screen door and turned off the lights, "Well tomorrow I'm out of here, but what did that woman mean by paying for what I've done?" Sasuke thought as he entered his temporary room _"She couldn't be from Konoha and also, what did she mean by reawaken sharingan? there's no way I could have met her before"_

Sasuke closed the door and noticed a small box with a note, on the futon in the room, the note read:

"A gift for your help and effort, as well as helping bring in many more customers than I've ever had."

Sasuke opened the box and took out a black and red cellphone, he fliped it open and saw that it read 11:47, "Heh" Sasuke said lowly as he made a small smile and closed the phone.

Sasuke laid down on the futon and closed his eyes _"Who was she?"_ Sasuke thought as he began to drift to sleep _"How did she find me? and if she wanted revenge then why didn't she take it right there?"_

**THE NEXT DAY**

Sasuke woke up, changed into his new school uniform which consisted of a white shirt, red tie, green blazer, brown pants, and brown shoes. He wrote a note that said: Thank you for your kindness and hospitality, and left it on the door. He left the house/bakery and headed for the bus stop.

He stood at the bus stop with his head hung low making his bangs cover his red eyes, while waiting for the bus to arrive, he stood there for a couple of minutes, Sasuke sighed as the bus arrived and opened it's doors, "Are you heading to Youkai Academy?" The creepy bus driver said as Sasuke entered the bus, there was nobody there but the busdriver "Hai" Sasuke said as he sat down on the second row seat of the bus.

"Then you should be careful" The bus driver said as he closed the doors and began to move the bus, "Why is that?" Sasuke said boredly as he removed his backpack and laid back in his seat, "Because, Youkai Academy is a scary ass place, it's not something you would expect from a school" the bus driver said as he chuckled a little at the end,_ "Dangerous school?"_ Sasuke asked as he looked ahead on the road "What do you mean by that?".

"You'll see when we arrive" the bus driver said as he smiled creepily, after that the bus was quiet and after some time they approached a tunnel.

Once they entered the tunnel Sasuke began to feel a strange energy flowing_, "What is this?"_ Sasuke thought as they reached the end of the tunnel, Sasuke saw that the world had completely changed, the trees were all dead and the ocean was a bloody red _"Is this an illusion?"_ Sasuke thought

"Welcome to Youkai Academy" the bus driver said, breaking Sasuke from his thoughts, Sasuke stood up from his seat grabbed his backpack, and walked out of the bus, along with the other boy.

"Thanks" Sasuke and the other boy said to the bus driver, "You better watch your back, kid" the bus driver said as he reentered the tunnel in reverse.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Sasuke said to himself as he began to walk forward, he saw a creepy castle in the distance, "I guess that must be the school" Sasuke asked himself outloud as he saw someone enter the forest of dead trees,_ "Must be through there"_ Sasuke thought as he approached and entered the forest.

As he walked along the path he noticed many tombstones "What's with this decoration?" Sasuke asked to no one in particular. He walked in silence, looking around his surroundings until he heard the sound of something approaching him very quickly.

He turned his head and saw a girl on a bike with long pink hair, _"Sakura?"_ Sasuke thought shocked, but brushed off that thought, as the high speeding bike approached him far too quickly, he tried to move out of the way, but just barely dodged the bike and grabbed the girl in a protective embrace before she could fall but the velocity and weight of the girl caused him to fly off and crash on the ground.

They landed near a tree with Sasuke on the ground and the girl right on top of him, the girl's hair covered his face. Sasuke groaned from the pain and asked "Are you all right?" Sasuke asked, the girl that was on top of him, the girl opened her eyes to reveal bright emerald eyes, _"She looks so much like her"_ Sasuke thought,.

The girl saw that she was on the ground with him in an embrace, she blushed slightly and said"I'm sorry, I got dizzy from my anemia so I could't see very well" the girl said as Sasuke released her from his hold and she sat up. Sasuke sat up as well but as soon as he moticed blood dripping onto his hand he brought it up to his cheek and noticed a scratch.

"Oh no, blood" the girl said as she saw the blood dripping on Sasuke's left cheek and she brought out a handkerchief, _"Is she afraid if blood?"_ Sasuke thought, as he looked down at his hand, the girl cleaned the blood off his hand a light blush appeared on the girls face and she said "Oh no, when I smell blood I can't control myself" she started getting closer to him, _"What is she doing?"_.

"I'm sorry" the girl said as she came close to Sasuke and bit into his neck and drew blood, "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he moved the girl off him and covered the bite with his hand. "I'm sorry, when I'm near blood I can't control myself you see..." the girl began to explain "I'm a vampire" she said as she made a small smile which revealed her fangs, her face was a bit flushed probably by what she had just done, "A vampire?" Sasuke asked "I guess that explains the bite just don't do that again" Sasuke removed his hand from the bite only to se no blood and only a small bruise.

"Sorry, and thank you for your blood it was really yummy" the girl said with a blush grabbing her face as if something really sweet had just occured, "By the way my name is , Akashiya Moka" she said, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke said, "Um do you hate my kind?" Moka asked "I mean vampires, do you hate us?", "No" Sasuke said, "Vampires are really noble creatures, I don't hate them at all" Sasuke said _"Not that I've ever seen any in the Shinobi world"_.

The answer seemed to bring a smile to her face, "Then would you mind being my friend?" Moka asked hopefully "I mean, I'm new here so I don't really know anyone so would you like to be friends?", _"Friends? that's the first time a girl has asked only for that"_ Sasuke thought as he stood up "I guess it wouldn't be so bad".

"Sure" Sasuke said as he offered his hand to pick her up, "Yay!" Moka yelled as she took his hand only to tackle him from her happiness. Once they stood up Moka grabbed her bike and they walked towards the academy together, "Umm I'd really like to talk again after the entrance ceremony", "Sure" Sasuke said with a relaxed face _"This seems fine for a new world"_.

* * *

**Please Read And Review**


	3. Chapter 3

******Chapter 3**

"Good morning students, for those of you that are new, welcome to Youkai Academy, my name is Shizuka Nekonome" A blonde woman with what looked like cat ears poking from the sides of her hair, "I'll be your sensei this year""I'm sure that most of you already know but Youkai is a special school, exclusively for monsters, ___"What? Monsters?" _Sasuke thought focusing on the teacher, Nekome sensei continued "Currently this planet is under the control of humans, so for monsters like you and I to survive in this world is to co-exist with them"

___"I see, so Moka wasn't joking when she said she was a vampire" _Sasuke thought as Nekome continued on, "So that brings us to our first rule" she said pointing at the chalk board with a stick "You must remain in your human form at all times while on campus except under special circumstances, everybody got that?", Sasuke activated his sharingan as he clasped his hands together his face resting behind it, he observed the other students without them noticing ___"This doesn't look like an illusions or rather I can't see their true forms but this energy it's stronger but darker than chakra" _Sasuke deactivated his sharingan.

"Rule number two, never ever reveal your monster identity to another student, I'm sure you know why" Nekonome sensei said "Everyone will follow these rules, alright?", "What a bunch of boring rules" a student sitting to Sasuke's right said, "Let's see, you are Saizou Komiya" Nekonome said reading of the roster, "If we do happen to find a human why not just eat him and rape the women", "Well incidentally, here at Youkai Academy, the teachers and students are all monsters, so there aren't any real humans here!" Nekonome said "Since the academy is within a barrier, so any human who came to know about the existence of this world would be killed on the spot".

"This___is bad, if anyone finds out I'm as good as dead and there's no way I'd be able to fight of this many in my condition."_ Sasuke thought ___"but how did I get admitted into this school just by filling out the_ form, I've got a find a way to get out of this school without causing any suspicion", he was snapped out of his thoughts when the door opened "I'm so sorry, I'm late, I got lost after the entrance exams, "Oh, that's alright, go ahead and introduce yourself" Nekonome said, Moka entered "Hi, I'm Moka Akashiya" she introduced herself.

Most of the boys stared at her in aww, "Who is she, such beautiful hair and eyes!" one said "Even if it's only a transformation there isn't anyone that could transform into such a beautiful girl!" another said, by that time most boys were off their seats shouting compliments at her or by what they thought were compliments.

Moka walked to her sear but stopped as soon as she noticed Sasuke, "Hi... Moka" Sasuke greeted "Eh?... Sasuke?" Moka stood surprised "It's you!" She glomped him "Gah!" ___"For someone who only asked to be friends, she has a tendency to hug too much!"_, "WHAAAAT!?" most of the students yelled seeing Moka's actions most of the boys looked in rage and jealousy at Sasuke while some girls did the same to Moka. "What's kind of relationship do those two have?!" one student yelled. ___"Shit!, so much for not drawing attention" _Sasuke thought, as that went on Kaizou looked at Moka in interest.

* * *

After class Moka walked with Sasuke arm in arm or rather dragged him through the school mainly staying close to her to avoid other girls following him, ___"This girl is reminding me too much of Sakura or rather what I remember, not only her aspect" _"This school is pretty nice isn't it?" Moka said interrupting his thoughts, "Yeah, I guess" ___"Stop thinking about that"_. Many boys looked and glared at him with hatred and jealousy most of them shouting "Who the hell does he think he is!?" but he paid them no mind, they walked outside heading for a vending machine both getting a can of tomato juice and taking a seat on a nearby bench.

She opened her can making to holes most likely for her fangs while he just made a single hole, "This is nice isn't it" Moka said taking a drink, "I guess yeah... aside from the fact of all of your angry fans plotting my death" he said taking a drink bringing out small laugh from Moka. They stayed silent drinking for a while, "So you're Moka Akashiya right?" a voice said, it was Saizou Komiya in a single move he lifted Sasuke by the collar,___"Bastard!_" Sasuke thought attempting to grab one of Saizou's arms, "Put him down!" she yelled.

Saizou paid no mind and said "So tell me, why's someone like you hanging out with such a weakling like this guy" at this Sasuke activated his sharingan to try and put him under a genjutsu but was thrown to the vending machine with a flick of the wrist before he had a chance, "Sasuke!" she tried to run after him but was grabbed by the shoulder "Forget about him and hang out with me instead", ___"That bastard, I'll make him pay"_Sasuke thought as he stood up. "No thanks, I'd prefer to stay with him, thank you" she said grabbing Sasuke by the arm and running away, "I'm not going to let you get away Moka Akashiya" Saizou said to himself.

They both soon ended on the roof of the school, resting after that run, "That was pretty scary are you alright?" she asked worried, "I'm alright" ___"but I felt it that energy in him, it's truly strong, that doesn't matter now don't focus on starting anything/_". "So anyways, what kind of monster are you?" Moka asked "Wait were not supposed to reveal our monster forms are we? Sorry, never mind", "Well I already know what you are since you've already told me that you're a vampire" Sasuke said with a slight smirk, "W-well, when I told you I had no idea that it was against school rules" she said blushing out of embarrassment. "You know, aside from the fangs you really don't look much like a vampire" Sasuke commented.

"Well I don't look much like one right now, but look" Moka said her hands on her chest, "Hmm... that cross" Sasuke said, "That's right, this rosary, if I were to take it off I would transform into my true form" Moka said "A powerful and terrifying vampire". "So that's it", "Yeah, that's why I wear it, it's supposed to seal my powers away but I can't even take it of myself" she said holding the rosary.

"You really don't look like you'd be able to hurt anyone" Sasuke said looking at the sky "Even if were to transform into a real vampire I doubt even then that you'd hurt anyone let alone do bad", "I knew you'd understand!" Moka said hugging him for the third time today "Your my first friend here!".

Sasuke took her arms and broke the hug a little ___"This girl is far too happy for her own good"_ Sasuke thought, "You're the first friend I've had in a long time" Moka said blushing ___"Hn, so she's been alone the entire time"_, "Not only that, your also my first in another way" Moka said, "What do you mean by that?" Sasuke said lowering both their arms, "Well up I met you all I had was tomato juice and transfusion bags, I've never really sucked anyones blood until today" Moka said getting closer to him now sounding like she was in a hypnotic state "That sweet taste, the richness , it's feeling that I will never forget" she said now holding him and nearing his neck.

He felt a large spike of demon energy within her and pushed her back, "Get a hold a of yourself!" Sasuke said, she blushed and held her face with her hands "I'm sorry, even if my true form is sealed, I can't control my craving for blood", "Don't worry about it" Sasuke said now looking boredly looking at the sky while he leaned on the rail once again ___"What was that just now? That energy it was the same as that guy but it was stronger"_Sasuke thought ___"Could she be stronger than him?"._

"Why don''t we go tour the school?" Moka suggested, "Sure" Sasuke said both of them walking away from the roof. They walked around the school looking around mostly sight-seeing, they both soon ended up near at a building that looked creepy with all the dead trees and tombstones around. "Ah, these are the dorms that we'll be living in" Moka said with a giddiness in her voice, ___"It looks a lot better than Orochimaru's old bases",_ "It looks cool!" Moka commented "You actually like this?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh?, You don't like it even though your a monster too, Sasuke?" Moka said, ___"Crap" _"It's not that that, I'm just not used to living in a place like this" Sasuke lied with ease "It's getting late, so see ya Moka" Sasuke said entering the boys dorms, "See ya tomorrow, Sasuke!" she waved.

___"As long as I avoid any confrontation, I may not need to leave this place" _Sasuke thought entering his new room ___"Even then I'd have nowhere to go" _he undressed and changed into a black shirt and sweatpants, turned off the lights and laid on his futon just staring at the ceiling, "I can't go back now" Sasuke said to himself "This place is inside a barrier so I don't know if that jutsu would even work here and even if I go back what then I already attacked Konoha so they'll kill me on sight I can't even use chidori let alone my mangekyo" he covered his eyes with his arm "I really screwed up" Sasuke said.

___"The only threat that I have to worry about right now is that Saizou guy"_ Sasuke thought ___"I'd be able to take him on if I could put him under a genjutsu"_ he began to slowly drift to sleep he thought of Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura ___"Damnit, why couldn't they just give up...? Why didn't she just give up?"_, ___"What about Moka... she looks like a bit like her but acts more childish" _Sasuke turned to the side to get comfortable ___"I wonder if accepting a date from Sakura would have gone as easy as just being..." _Sasuke stopped at mid thought and frowned "Tch, I seriously need sleep" he covered his head with his pillow.

* * *

The next day he awoke with a burning feeling in his back "This fucking seal" Sasuke muttered grabbing his toothbrush, toothpaste, and a towel and heading outside. Other students were already outside most in their monster forms, "Man I slept great" one student that looked to be some kind of half man half boar monster, "Dude your in your monster form" another student said his half of his face looked normal but the other half was green and hairless, "Hehe, looks like I transformed while I was asleep", "So much for school rules" Sasuke commented as he passed by them.

The boar chuckled "Yeah, hey your that guy that was with Moka yesterday, you're one lucky guy" he said patting him on the back, "Your eyes are red" the other one said "are you a vampire or something?". ___"My sharingan must have been activated"_ Sasuke saw this as an opportunity ___"This could work"_, "It's against the rules to actually say it isn't it" Sasuke said washing his face, "Man, I knew it" the boar said depressed "A babe like Moka would only go out with another vampire". "We aren't dating" Sasuke said with a scowl, "I see so she's still single" the boar said with a glint in his eye his mood changing within seconds.

"Even if she is, I doubt she'd go out with you" Sasuke said with a smirk as he began to brush his teeth, "Aww man, you're so cruel!" the boar was on his knees while the other boy with two faces laughed, ___"These monsters behave just like regular people"_

Sasuke entered his room and grabbed a seal patch with the inscription 'sword' on it and put it on his left arm "Just in case" he said to himself, he then changed into his school uniform adjusting the red tie so it didn't choke him, he grabbed his school bag and left.

* * *

Sasuke walked to school slowly he saw the other students walking rather joyfully to the school some girls would look at him and blush then turn around immediately, ___"Aside from all the monsters would a human school have been the_ same?", "Hey, wait up there lover boy" a voice behind him said, Sasuke turned around only to be grabbed by the collar and slammed against a wall again ___"Saizou" _Sasuke thought activating his sharingan.

"Looks like you had kind a bit of fun with Moka Akashiya yesterday" Saizou said "You'll pay for that! so spill it,******WHAT KIND OF MONSTR ARE YOU!?**", Sasuke smirked "What am I? I'm a vampire." Saizou visible became angered by this. Sasuke tilted his head to the side avoiding his punch that shattered the wall, ******"A VAMPIRE HUH?! VAMPIRES ARE IMMORTAL WESTERN** ******MONSTERS"** Saizou said his hand growing larger and more grotesque******"THEY'RE THE BEST AT USING THEIR SUPERNATURAL ABILITIES!, SO TELL ME ARE YOU SUCH A VAMPIRE DON'T LIE TO ME!"**

Sasuke appeared right behind Saizou, now him simply standing behind him grabbing him by the shoulder "It's just as you said, we're the best at using our supernatural abilities" Saizou didn't notice when Sasuke appeared behind him ___"THIS SPEED!" _Saizou thought, "You'd be pretty stupid to mess with a vampire" Sasuke said walking away, "Whatever, if I see you with Moka again you're dead" Saizou said. ___"I think that was a bit too reckless"_ Sasuke thought ___"Class won't start for a while and I need to clear my head"_.

"He's strong but he can't see past a simple genjutsu" Sasuke said to himself ___"It's still risky to assume that I'll be safe here, I really should consider going to a school for humans"_, "Ah, Sasuke!" A voice behind him said as he was glomped by Moka "Mornin' what are you doing out here? Come on or we'll be late" she said, "Ohayou, Moka" Sasuke said ___"She's cheerful as ever"._

"Are you, ok?" she asked letting go of him, "Yeah, I was just thinking" Sasuke said "That maybe I don't really belong in this school, I mean this place is to adapt to human society, I think it'd just be easier to go to a human school instead". "No way!" Moka said surprising Sasuke "You can't go to a human school!", "Why's that, do you hate humans?" Sasuke asked. "Yes I hate humans" Moka said sounding rather sad "They can be really cruel, I know because up until middle school I went to a human school. It was very lonely, those humans didn't believe in monsters so I started to think that I was just weird, being different from everyone else, that it would have just been easier for me to just disappear".

___"Hn, so she really has been alone this entire time", _"But then I met you, even when I told you that I was a vampire, you accepted that and even became my friend" she shed a tear but wiped it and continued smiling "The time that I spent with you, that was the first time in my life that I didn't feel alone". "Tell me, would you hate me if I were a human?" Sasuke said his eyes changing into a duller color shocking Moka "What? Why would you ask that?".

___"Stop it" _a voice in Sasuke's head said, "Would you run away, would you resent me or would you kill me like you're supposed to?" Sasuke asked his tone growing colder ___"Enough, you've said more than_ necessary!". Moka stepped back "You can't be a human, how would you even be able to get in here", "But I am, I'm a human, I simply ended up here by mistake" the seal began to burn, ___"So what will you do now hurt her and leave her like you did Sakura or severe this bond before it's even been formed" _the voice said the pitch black color returning to his eyes ___"...Sakura?_ ******BA-DUM**"

"AAAAHH!" Sasuke clutched his head in pain "Get out of my head!" he yelled, "What's going on?!" Moka yelled grabbing his shoulder, "S-stay away from me!" Sasuke yelled slapping away her arm "I don't want to hurt you!" he ran into the forest of dead trees Moka running behind him "Sasuke! Wait!". Sasuke ran until the pain in his head faded, before he noticed he was back at the school's bus stop panting. "What the... hell was that?" Sasuke said panting "Why did I say those things?", he looked at his hands they were shaking.

The bus entered through the tunnel and stopped at the bus stop, it doors opened, "You giving up already boy?" the bus driver said "It's alright if you are, like I said this a scary ass place, so if you have no regrets come aboard" The Bus Driver chuckled, "I'm not giving up yet" Sasuke said standing up straight "I may have screwed up but it isn't over". "Are you sure?" The Bus Driver said with a creepy smile "The bus won't be coming back for at least another month"

"Sasukeee!" a scream that sounded like Moka's was heard, "I'm sure" Sasuke said almost looking like had disappeared in the blink of a eye, The Bus Driver chuckled darkly as the bus doors closed and he drove back in.

* * *

Moka was running after Sasuke ___"I don't care if he is a human!" _Moka thought ___"He was still the first person kind enough to accept to be my friend, he didn't care what I was!"_ she stopped as soon as someone grabbed her arm, "Where are you going in such a hurry?" Saizou said licking his lips "Why don't you spend some time with me?"

Moka shook her hand away "No thanks, I'm busy", "Then why don't you get busy with me!" he said throwing her against one of the tombstones "Ah!" she let out in pain. He laughed "Seriously you're more beautiful than any of those weak human women I've molested" he started to transform into his monster form, ******"Arrgh, I can't help it! When I get this excited my human form can't even handle it and I just transform!" **Saizou said becoming larger ******"Hahaha! I'm going to enjoy ********this!"**, "Moka became visibly scared "S-someone help!"

Saizou wrapped his tongue around her, "S-sasukeee!" Moka screamed he unwrapped his and began to lick her ******"Hahaha! Scream all you want!"**Saizou said laughing until he was kicked in the face by Sasuke knocking him down, "You'll pay for what you've done" Sasuke said his sharingan flaring, ___"So this is true form, he's obviously strong y the looks of it",_ he looked at Moka "Moka are you alright?". "Sasuke!" Moka smiled glad to see him, ******"You'll pay for that you little weakling!" **Saizou said as he swung his arm, Sasuke dodged him and looked him straight in the eye.

Saizou began to move around ******"Where did this quicksand come** ******from!? I'm sinking!",** ___"Quicksand?" _Moka though looking at the ground Sasuke crouched beside her "Are you alright?" he asked, "Hai! but how did you do that I thought you said you were a-" Moka said but Sasuke cut her off "I'll explain later right now we need to get away from-" Sasuke was cut off as he was hit by one of Saizou's arms while he was trying to escape from the fake quicksand and fell down into the school's road by the blood red ocean, the fall knocking all the air out of him.

"Sasuke!" Moka yelled as she ran after him and jumped down, Sasuke was on the ground attempting to stand ___"Shit, I didn't expect that, I won't be able to move well for a while" _Sasuke thought, "Shit!" he gasped for air and the coughed ___"At best I could put him under another genjutsu with the chakra I have left while Moka gets away"._ "Are you ok?!" Moka asked worried holding him, "You need... to run" Sasuke said getting up "I'm sorry for what I said earlier but just run", "I can't I won't!"

******"I'm through with your games!" **Saizou said jumping down to where they were ******"I'll kill ya right here!", **Sasuke did a series of hand signs "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke blew a ball of fire towards where Saizou stood the floor remaining on fire, "How did you do that?" Moka asked

"I'll explain to you later" he said pulling up his left sleeve and and hovered his right hand over it, his sword appearing unsheathed, "A sword?" Moka said, ___"Just like the samurai did" _transfered chakra into the blade making it glow blue ___"It won't be as strong as chidori but hopefully this will work",_ Sasuke ran towards Saizou while he was distracted putting out the flames that did little affect to him, he dodge his tongue jumping only to be hit from the right side and getting caught by his tongue being launched back his sword flying off and landing into the ground away from everyone ******"That's pathetic!" **Saizou yelled.

"Sasuke!" Moka yelled in tears "That's enough!", "This.. isn't... over" Sasuke said now covered in scratches, he tried to sit up, the seal began to burn his back from the abuse of his chakra, he held onto her shoulder for support "Moka... run away" he said once again trying to stand up but fell to the ground. ******"You really are pathetic for a vampire aren't you!" **Saizou laughed he approached them slowly, Sasuke's sharingan deactivated his eyes returning to black.

"I'm sorry" Moka cried ___"Damnit don't cry, we aren't dead yet",_ "We aren't dead yet, so don't cry" he said weakly "Just go run away, I don't care if you are a vampire, even like that I'd still like to be your friend" his hold on her shoulder began to loosen as he fell to the side ___"Stupid dobe, don't you rub off on me when you're not even around"_, in an attempt to keep his hold he grabbed the rosary but it came off. "My rosary... it came off" Moka said surprised a light surrounded her.

Sasuke looked at his hand holding the rosary ___"I took of the rosary that seals her power"_ he thought barely conscious, an enormous amount of demon energy was released from Moka the sky instantly became darker, Moka went through a change as well her hair becoming silver, her eyes becoming a red crimson, her bust also grew bigger ******"Who the hell is this?" **Saizou said ******"This power is this isn't Moka this is a totally different person"**

Sasuke turned to look at Moka, "So this is your true form" Sasuke said just barely being able to be on one knee, ___"I can feel it this power, all of it is coming from Moka". _"So, were you the once who woke me up?" she spoke her voice sounded different a bit deeper than the other Moka, ******"No way it's just like the legends say the silver hair, red eyes, and this overwhelming energy this is a real S-class vampire!" **Saizou said with disbelief,******"I'm going to take you out!" **Saizou said charging towards her.

___"What is she doing?" _Sasuke thought looking at her ___"This isn't the same Moka". _The vampire yawned and stretched, "It's time for you to learn your place" she said as she simply kicked Saizou in the face sending him towards the rocky side of the mountain ******"GYAAAAAAAHH!" **he screamed in pain, "Incredible" Sasuke said now standing up. Saizou ended up in a crater on the side of the mountain left unconscious and defeated ___"With a single kick she defeated him"_

The new Moka walked towards him ___"Is this really Moka?", _"What's the matter? Are you afraid of this me?" Vampire Moka asked, Sasuke's sharingan activated instinctively, she took the cross from his hands "There's no reason to be" she said looking into his red eyes with her own "This is just me who's been asleep for a long time and is still very tired, I have no reason to harm you" she got closer to his face cupping his chin with her finger "As your blood is very delicious to me", "What?" Sasuke said ___"So this really is Moka the rosary must've made split personalities, it's not like Juugo's bipolar, these two Moka's are completely different"_

"Until we meet again, you better take good care of the sentimental other Moka" she said putting on the rosary, as soon as she did the pink haired Moka returned unconscious, Sasuke caught her before she could fall, he carried her away from the road and picked up his sword using it as a support to walk, he later set himself down with her near a tree. "So much for trying to live in peace" Sasuke said to himself he looked at Moka sleeping on his lap, "I need to become stronger, I can't go on with another fight with a stupid handicap like this" he closed his eyes ___"At least I can rest now"_.

In the distance he could hear the school's bell ring, "I guess we're late" he said resting his head on the tree falling asleep.

* * *

The next day Sasuke walked to school his body still sore from the overuse of chakra and the beating that he took, he walked slowly towards the school, he had noticeable scrapes and cuts on his face, when a sudden pain jolted him from a glomp "Mornin' Sasuke!" Moka greeted his body tensed he resisted the urge to cry out in pain, "Good morning, Moka" Sasuke said. She let go of him, now just standing in front "Sasuke about yesterday, I really wanted to thank you", "That's not necessary" Sasuke said "If anything I should thank you, you're the one that defeated Saizou not me".

"Then at least let me thank you for accepting to be my friend" Moka said getting closer to him her heart beating faster she blushed, "Moka what are you" he was caught by Moka's embrace. "I don't know why but when I'm close to you my heart begins to beat so fast" she said nearing his neck. Sasuke remained paralyzed by her words ___"Why is this happening again?"_, "Can I suck your blood" she asked with a perk in her voice, ___"It's the least I can do to repay her" _he let out the air he was holding in, "Sure" he said.

"Yay~!" he felt a sharp pain in his neck that dulled ___"It's sweet" _Moka thought. Some of the other students looked at them as they walked to school ,"Is she kissing his neck!?" one student yelled looking at them, "That lucky bastard" "Why?!" most of the males looked at him with envy, Sasuke sighed ___"What will you do now?"_ Sasuke asked himself.

* * *

So what do you think so far?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been two days since the fight with Saizou, Sasuke's wounds had healed but talk of the fight had already gotten around the academy although everyone is saying it was Sasuke who had dealt with Saizou, he knew very well that it wasn't true, he would have died if Moka's true vampire form hadn't saved him.

His alarm clock rang, alerting him to get up, he awoke with his sharingan active once again and a headache ___"My head's been killing me since that day, I've barely been getting any sleep" _he thought deactivating his sharingan ___"Every time I try to even use my sharingan it gives me this headache"_, he laid there just staring at the ceiling a while until he finally got up, grabbing his towel, toothbrush, and toothpaste like a routine as he head outside.

"You're a liar!" a boy said pointing at him it was the man boar monster from the other room but in his human form, "What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke said not once looking at him and heading for the sink in the front he looked at himself in the mirror and began to wash his face. "You can't deny it you really are going out with Moka aren't you!" he said pointing an accusing finger at him, "Why are you still with that? I'm not going out with anyone" Sasuke said as he began to brush his teeth.

"No sense trying to hide it when everyone saw her kissing your neck" at this Sasuke threw a wash-pan at his head, "I was giving her blood. it wasn't a kiss", "You know you really should stop asking those questions" a boy entering said as he walked to the water faucets "Ohayo, Sasuke" he greeted as he began to wash his face, "Morning" he said drying his mouth with the towel, he entered his room.

He began to change into his school uniform, brushed any stray hair on his head except the back of his hair staying in the same form. He had a quick breakfast and was ready to head out, he grabbed his school bag but as soon as he head for the door he felt a strong pulse in his head creating another headache, ___"This is really getting annoying" _he thought leaving the room.

* * *

He walked to school letting out a yawn "I wonder if the infirmary has anything for headaches" he said to himself, "Oh man! Look it's Moka-san!" one of the male students that were on their way towards the academy said "She looks so hot!" "I know right she's definitely the school's number one beauty!".

He continued walking until Moka saw him, "Morning, Moka" he greeted, he was greeted with a hug by a blushing Moka "Good morning, Sasuke!". The other students were clearly unhappy shouting their usual threats, "We should get going" Sasuke said as Moka let go "Hai" she walked by his side.

"Come on how did he score someone like Moka?!" one of the students looking at them said, "I don't know but they say that guy took down Saizou Komiya", "Some people say they heard him say he's a vampire, but he denies it, so no one really knows, if he is maybe that's why she hangs out with him"

Moka and Sasuke walked in silence for a while until there were little to no other students around, Moka stopped walking "Hey Sasuke" she said getting his attention "I imagine that it must be lonely being the only human here, So if you ever need anything just ask, I'll be there for you ok?" she said with a smile. Sasuke turned his head avoiding her gaze "You know, you're too kind for your own good" he said "Why?", ___"I doubt you'd even act this way towards me if you knew what I did"._

She turned his head towards her direction "Why?" she asked his scent reaching her "Because..." ___"This aroma"_ she thought getting close to his face her heart beating faster ___"I can't help it...",_ "Oh... I can't help", she bit into his neck sucking his blood letting go a few seconds after. Sasuke backed up holding the spot where she bit him "You can at least ask first!" he yelled "What am I your food?", "Sorry, it's just your aroma is so good" she said blushing and holding her face "and when I'm close to you I can't control myself, besides also your blood is very addictive"

He was about to say something when he felt another pulse in his head causing a strong headache, he held his head in a bit of pain "Sorry Moka, I need stop by the infirmary" he said running of into another path "I'll see you in class", "But the infirmary... is that way" she said pointing towards the school's direction but Sasuke was already too far to hear her.

* * *

He started walking after a while, so he could try to calm his headache by trying to relax it didn't do much good, he stopped walking when he reached what looked like a lake ___"I know this school was made for monsters but do they seriously need to try and make everything look like it was part of a some horror movie?"_ Sasuke thought.

He heard the sound of someone collapsing "S-someone help... please" a voice said it was a girl with blue hair in a ponytail, wearing a school vest instead of a blazer, she was on the ground, he ran towards her. "Are you alright?" he asked, "Could you please help me?" she said "I just started feeling dizzy all of a sudden".

"Can you stand?" he asked kneeling down "I think so... could you please help me up?" she asked panting slightly, he grabbed her by the arm and holding her back for support with his other hand "Come on I'll take you to the infirmary" he said "Thanks so much" she said weakly.

Once they were inside the academy "You're Sasuke Uchiha, right?" the girl said, Sasuke looked at her "So the rumors really have spread huh?", "Rumors?" the girl said confused "No, it's not like that, we're in the same class". "Ah" Sasuke said in acknowledgement "So, what happened to you back there?"

"Oh, I've always had a weak body, so sometimes my breasts just cramp up" she fell into him pretending to be weak, pressing her breasts against him, Sasuke's face remained stoic on the outside, on the inside Sasuke was confused very confused ___"What the fuck? Is she serious? With the things I've seen in this school I honestly have no idea what to make of this" _he thought.

"Ah" she let out a small moan "It feels like my chest is going to burst" she pressed herself against him again", Sasuke's body stiffened a bit another pulse passing through his head, he grabbed her shoulder making making a bit of distance between them "I think we should get you to the infirmary","Hey, look into my eyes" she said.

"Listen, my name is Kurumu Kurono, so please be my friend" she said, he looked into her purple eyes they felt hypnotic and alluring, his head began feeling much clearer ___"The pain in my head is gone" _he thought ___"but this feeling, why the hell do I find her... cute all of a sudden?"_, his back began to burn he ignored the pain ___"What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I acting like this now?"_. "Huh, friends?" he said his tone sounding akward "Sure", he held her tighter, ___"What the hell am I doing? I can't move my body it's like I'm acting on impulse, Is it this damn seal again?"._

"Oh my!" Kurumu said letting out a laugh "What are you doing?", Moka watched them "Sasuke... who is that? What's going on?" she asked seeing him hugging another girl, "Who am I?" Kurumu said a bit arrogantly "I'm, his friend, right Sasuke-kun?", "Yeah" he said dully holding Kurumu putting his head in between her shoulder and neck___"The headaches disappear and now I'm acting like this, snap out of it!", _"We should get going, class is about to start, come on" Kurumu said looking him in the eyes.

___"This weird feeling again" _Sasuke thought as Kurumu grabbed his arm ___"I can't control my body", _"H-hey wait up" Moka said, Kurumu looked him in the eyes with a smirk again, "No way" Sasuke said without any hint of emotion "Just leave me alone, Moka I want to be with her".___"I can't focus anymore... why am I...?"_

"Well then let's go" Kurumu said with a smirk walking away with him, leaving a shocked Moka behind.

* * *

In class Nekonome was discussing literature, ___"That girl I know her... but what are they to each other?"_ Moka thought glaring at Kurumu ___"She's looking this way" _Kurumu thought with an arrogant look ___"I am so winning"._ Sasuke was hardly paying any attention to the class, getting drowsy from the lack of sleep and the strange sensation that made him act unusual he rested his head on his desk ___"I should apologize to Moka for acting like that" _Sasuke thought ___"I'll try to explain after class"._

The school bell range, "Looks like we're out of time, that'll be all for today" Nekonome said walking out of class happily. Sasuke lifted his head___"Now is as good as ever" _he thought yawning. He stood up and turned around, Moka was already gone, ___"When did she_ leave?".

In the hallways Moka opened a can of tomato juice a bit angry, ___"That jerk, flirting with that girl like ____that" _Moka thought as she took drink, "So it's true that you're a vampire huh, Moka Akashiya" Kurumu said sitting on the stair's rail, she jumped down, most of the boys flocked gazing at her. "I came here to declare war on you" Kurumu said walking towards her, "Declare war?" Moka said, "That's right I have a plan but you just keep getting in the way and screwing it up, Moka", "What plan?".

"Allow me to explain" Kurumu said backing away from her "My plan is to turn all the boys in this school into my personal love slaves and it's been working thanks to these" she emphasized her breasts with a bounce, Moka sweat dropped at this, "Most of the guys were falling into it and why wouldn't they, I am a Succubus after all", "Isn't it against the rules to reveal your monster identity?" Moka said. "But the you come along" Kurumu cut off "And all the stupid boys fell for you instead of me, I've head it with your man stealing!", "Wait what are you talking about" Moka said putting her hand up defensibly.

"I'm not going to lose to you anymore, Moka Akashiya" Kurumu said dangerous aura forming from both of them, most of the boys watching started getting rally'd up, "And now I know how I'm going to beat you" Kurumu said "So I've taken Sasuke-kun from you". "Why? He has nothing to do with this" Moka said.

Sasuke walked along with his hands in his pockets looking for Moka, he saw her in the middle of what looked like to be a crowd of boys along with Kurumu. "Moka" Sasuke said "I was looking for you", "What?" Moka said angrily, ___"Apologize quickly" _Sasuke thought, "I just wanted to explain why I was acting that way" he said scathing the back of his head.

Kurumu ran up to him falling into his chest "Hey Sasuke, why don't you come with me a while?", he grabbed her arms ___"Why the hell did I act like that with her before... she's annoying", _"Move aside, Kurumu" he said removing her arms, Kurumu looked him in the eyes and said "Charm".___"This feeling again... it's her!" _Sasuke thought ___"I can't move my body!"_ he tried to activate his sharingan, it didn't work it only to caused him a headache.

His eyes became dull and his voice emotionless "Hmmm, forget it I'd rather be with you, right now", "Sasuke get away from her!" Moka yelled "She's just using you!". ___"I know dammit!" _Sasuke thought ___"I can't move!",_ "She's dangerous!" Moka yelled, "What do yo mean?" Sasuke's voice still sounding emotionless "She's so kind, she wouldn't do that" ___"No, she's just annoying!"_

"I just noticed" Kurumu said "Sasuke, he smells so good almost like a human" she said with a smirk, ___"Shit". _"I bet that's why his blood must be so great" Kurumu said "That's why you hang around him isn't it?". "No that isn't true!" Moka said "I'm not using him", "Yes it is" Sasuke said emotionless "That's the only reason you're with me Isn't it", ___"Snap out of it!" _the fourth marking on the seal began to burn in his back causing him a pain he couldn't react to at the moment.

Moka looked shocked "T-that isn't true", "Why don't you just look for someone else to feed from and leave me alone" he said, Moka looked like she was about to cry ___"Dammit, this illusion wasn't made with chakra this is monster energy I can't break it", _Moka ran off crying while Kurumu started to laugh at her victory "Run away, loser" Kurumu said.

* * *

In the infirmary Sasuke was sitting down in a daze while Kurumu was on one of the beds celebrating her victory, "I can't believe it, I actually made Moka Akashiya cry!", Sasuke's control over his body slowly came back to him he stood up from the chair, "Where are you going?" Kurumu said "Hn, can it girl, I know Moka wasn't lying when she said you were using me".

Kurumu smirked grabbing his head to force his gaze towards her and used her charm on him again, "You're just a bit down that Moka left you that's all" Kurumu said, "You're right" Sasuke said emotionless."Don't worry I promise I'll make you fell all better"

* * *

Outside Moka sat depressed, "It isn't true what they said" Moka said to herself "I don't want him for his blood.. do I?" she let her head go down in sadness. ******"You don't have time for this" **a voice said startling Moka ******"That boy Sasuke he's fallen prey to that Succubus' power, it's called charm, and now she has him under full control",** "The Rosary it's talking to me?" Moka said, ******"When a man is kissed by a Succubus, he will be her slave forever and she will proceed to suck the life out of him until he** ******dies"**, "No" Moka said ******"You must hurry to him!", **"Hurry where?!" Moka yelled "Tell me, where to go!" the Rosary no longer responded.

"I Have to find him!" she ran inside the building.

* * *

Back in the infirmary Kurumu laid Sasuke down on the bed and got on top of him she started blushing, ___"What the hell is she doing?!" _his heart started to beat faster, "Don't move okay" she said blushing "You're the first boy I've ever done this with", ___"Do what?!" _Sasuke thought "With this you'll be mine forever, so please don't run" Kurumu said leaning into his face "All I need is one kiss", ___"Stop this!" he yelled in his mind._

An unbearable pain began to form in his eyes, tears of blood began to spill from his eyes his mangekyou sharingan breaking through, he lunged himself forward holding her while panting, "Hey, don't be so rough!" Kurumu said "This is my first time", "Then.. stop.. this" Sasuke said panting shocking Kurumu his mangekyou sharingan deactivating from lack of chakra "Do this... with someone... you actually love... and stop using me... for your petty revenge"

___"This can't be possible, I'll just charm him again" _Kurumu thought trying to break from Sasuke's hold "You made her cry using me" Sasuke said "And even now your willing to give up yourself for something so childish!". "Don't talk down to me like that!" Kurumu said pushing him "Even after I did all those embarrassing things for you, you jerk, now you'll pay!" she yelled as giant bat wings ripped through her back as well as a tail and her nails becoming longer and sharper, "I'll tear you to shreds and then Moka too!"

The door swung open "Get away from him!" Moka yelled as she ran and pushed Kurumu with all her strength out the window. "Get out of here before she comes back!" Moka yelled, he tried to get up but collapsed to his knees his vision getting blurry "It's no good, after I broke out of her illusion it took too much of my energy" Sasuke said, Kurumu flew back laughing grabbing Sasuke's neck with her tail dragging him out the window "Ah!" he yelled.

"I've got you!" Moka said leaping out of the window and latching on to his legs, "You're too heavy, let go!" Kurumu said her tail giving over and letting go of them, they fell to the ground, "Are you alright, Sasuke?" Moka asked worried, "Yeah, I think so but I can't see very well for now" he said standing up.

"This is perfect, now I can kill the both of you in one go" Kurumu said laughing as she dashed towards them with her claws aimed at them, "Look out!" Moka said tackling Sasuke away from Kurumu's attack. They dodged successfully, Kurumu's attack slicing in half many tree's "This is bad, the mangekyou is back but it's already taking it's toll on me" Sasuke said.

"Your eyes!, you're hurt!" Moka said, "I'm fine" he said wiping the blood from his right eye "This just happens when I put too much strain on my eyes". Moka had questions but decided to make them later "We better do something quick before she comes back then, quickly take of my rosary", "Right" Sasuke said as he came closer to Moka and grabbed the rosary he tugged but it wouldn't let go.

"I can't get it off" Sasuke said, "Try harder!" Moka said, he tugged a bit too hard making her crash into him "Sorry about that" Sasuke apologized, "Don't worry about that right now" Moka said "She's coming!". Kurumu dashed towards them again "I guess those rumors about you being a vampire were just that" Kurumu said "If you really were one you would've used hat strength of yours to stop me, but now you're going to die!".

Moka held him protectively, "If you're going to then kill me but don't hurt him!", "Don't be stupid Moka!" Sasuke grabbed her by the waste and leaped off crashing far away inside of the forest. Kurumu angrily dashed towards them slicing everything in her path. "Don't make any.. unnecessary sacrifices, Moka" Sasuke said panting "I'm not even worth that", "You're wrong!" Moka said "I you are worth it, because I really care for you, you're the first friend that I've ever had and I'd gladly die for you".

Sasuke stood up he tolerated an immense headache and lifted his left sleeve summoning his blade, "If you ever die for my sake" he turned his head revealing a cold red eye "I won't forgive you", Moka looked at him speechless. Kurumu was in the air "He's right you are stupid" Kurumu said "Sacrificing yourself for a man?" she scoffed "All men are just, toys and tools meant to be used!" she dashed forward with her claws, Sasuke frowned___"I can't really say anything about that considering what I've done"_ he jumped and parried her with his blade in the air.

Kurumu using her free hand slapped him causing him to fall, "Sasuke!" Moka yelled running to catch him from the fall, she caught him before he touched the ground. "I'm fine" Sasuke said in her hold "but I won't last much longer like this" he grabbed the rosary ___"Work! if I can't protect her right now_,___at least let her protect herself"_ Sasuke pulled for the last time, the rosary finally being released.

A large surge of power and was unleashed behind him, he smirked, "Kyaaa!" Kurumu screamed "What in the world is this?!". The light disappeared leaving behind a silver haired red eyed Moka, "No way all of this power" Kurumu said still in the air "Her hair and eyes changed too, is this a true vampire?". Sasuke deactivated his sharingan he held the rosary ___"It only came off when I tried to protect her"._

"Don't screw with me, even like this I won't lose!" Kurumu yelled "Us succubi seek out for our 'destined one' amongst the men that we tempt! In order to keep our small species fro going extinct, We must carefully pick just one one man out of all of them to be our destined one! So I won't let you get in my way no matter what, Moka Akashiya!" she yelled and dashed forward.

"So what will you do?" Vampire Moka said "You won't allow me to do this so you dare bare your claws at me? you frail and selfish woman". Kurumu grew angry at this and swung her claws, "Know your place!" Vampire Moka said easily dodging her attack and grabbing her tail, throwing her against a tree knocking all her air out, "Was that all? that attack was straight-forward or was I too difficult?" Vampire Moka said arrogantly.

Vampire Moka began walking towards Kurumu slowly "Maybe I should rip off your wings and tail to make sure you never hurt anyone again" she threatened a dark aura forming around her, Kurumu frightened looked like she was about to begin crying. Sasuke stood in her path with a hand in his pocket while the other had the rosary. "What is this?" Vampire Moka said "This woman not only used you but attempted to kill you and the other Moka"

"That's enough, Moka" Sasuke said looking at Vampire Moka directly in the eyes "I won't let you hurt her any further", "Has she truly seduced you that far?" Vampire Moka said, "That's not it" Sasuke said "The things she did were wrong but by the way she looks" Sasuke said taking a glance at Kurumu "I'd say she learned her lesson, I once thought just like her, using people for my benefit, to achieve my goals but I've changed since then, I may not know her past but I know she didn't plan for this to end like this, she just lost her path" he scratched the back of his head ___"Like I have"_

"However" Sasuke said activating his sharingan his vision still blurry "If you still wish to attack, I won't hesitate to defend her" Kurumu blushed at this, "Although I'd rather not fight you with the way I am right now" Sasuke said, Moka walked up to him and swiped the cross from his hand "Don't mistake declining this challenge for kindness" Moka said "If I were to cut you down I'd no longer have your blood for myself and losing you would make the other Moka very sad, even so you still going so far to protect someone is admirable if it weren't so stupid to seeing how weak you look right nowt" she put the cross back on the rosary sealing her away and bringing back and unconscious Moka, Sasuke caught her before she fell ___"Even so..."_

* * *

The next day Sasuke and Moka, walked to school together, Sasuke walking with a hand in his pocket "So you talked to the other Moka" Sasuke said, "Yeah, it was thanks to her that we were saved" Moka said "But it's weird isn't it, maybe the seal is getting weaker". "Maybe it was because I accidentally awoke her" Sasuke said, "Maybe... hay, if it comes to a point where the seal might not work anymore, you'd still like me... right?" Moka said.

Sasuke stopped walking and looked at her, "Of course" Sasuke said "The other Moka, she really isn't that bad", Moka blushed looking at him she smiled.

"Ohayou!" Kurumu yelled interrupting, "Ehh! Kurumu-chan!" Moka yelled in surprise, "What do you want?" Sasuke said. "Sasuke-kun I baked some cookies, do you want to eat them with me?" Kurumu said showing a small basket filled with cookies, "I don't really like sweets, why?" Sasuke said with a scowl, "Well" Kurumu started blushing "Remember when I said I was searching for my lifes one and only destined one?", ___"Oh no"_ Sasuke thought backing away slowly, "I decided that, it would be you, Sasuke!" Kurumu said happily "When you protected me from that Vampire Moka, I think that I fell in love with you!" she then looked at Moka as if challenging her.

Sasuke ran ___"Forget it, I should have left her to die!", _"Don't run away, just hurry and marry me please!" Kurumu said running after him behind Moka, "What are you saying, Kurumu-chan? Sasuke say something to her!" Moka said running after him aswell, "Quit following me!" Sasuke yelled as he disappeared with his speed. Most boys looking on in a deepr jealousy than before now seeing Kurumu going after him aswell

From the shadows a dark pink haired girl watched wearing the school uniform, "That fucking idiot" she said to herself "Am I just supposed to watch him do this stupidity all day" she walked away angrily.

* * *

Please leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke woke up in his dorm well rested before his alarm clock had even gone off, his headaches had disappeared completely, he got up and stretched. "Things sure have gotten better here, other than the fact of now having Kurumu following me" he said to himself heating up some water for tea, he grabbed his towel, toothbrush, and toothpaste heading outside.

It was early so no one was around yet, he took this chance to get ready in silence he brushed his teeth and washed his face, ___"I really don't want to rely on Moka" _Sasuke dried himself with the towel, he heard the sound of steps rushing and a door swinging open, "You bastard" the boar monster said "First you take Moka and now Kurumu as well, when will you be satisfied", "Not interested, Jiro" Sasuke said walking back into his room and shutting the door, "Curse you, Uchiha!" he heard from outside his door.

Sasuke served himself green tea, and walked towards the window opening it, a nice breeze entering the room, he looked outside. AT that moment Moka opened her window as well her room directly across from his, she was in her pink pajamas, she waved "Good morning, Sasuke!", "Morning" he said loud enough for her to hear raising one hand. She smiled going back into her room, he sat down by the window drinking his tea in peace.

Minutes later he got ready putting his uniform on and fixing his hair a bit, he grabbed his school bag and was ready to head out. He felt some sort of prescience but brushed it and walked outside.

* * *

He walked with Moka to the academy she was happy walking beside him, Sasuke walked coolly with one hand in his pocket. The idly chatting, one second Moka was fine the next she was practically fainting, "Hey get a hold of yourself" Sasuke said catching her, "Sorry" she said "I was in such a hurry to get ready that I skipped breakfast". Sasuke sighed "Go ahead" he said, "Eh?" she looked at him "Really?", "Just do it". "Alright then" Moka said leaning into his neck "Here I go" she bit into him.

Once she stopped drinking she licked her lips savoring the taste of blood left, "Ah, your blood is so yummy" Moka said blushing. "Ohayou! Sasuke-kun!" Moka appeared latching on to Sasuke's arm between her breasts, ___"She's annoying... but it... no" _"Morning, Kurumu" he said freeing his arm from her grasp, tension grew between Moka and Kurumu. Sasuke walked ahead knowing full well this would become a daily routine "Hey wait up!" both girls said at the same ime then glared at each other.

Much to Sasuke's relief they arrived to class, the bell rang. "Alright everyone" Nekonome sensei said "As you all know this academy's goal is to teach monsters how to adapt to human society, just as I've said all along, so that means starting today you're all going to take up club activities!" she said with enthusiasm. Sasuke clasped his hand together and rested his head "Hn".

Nekonome wrote on the board, "With this we'll get a deeper understanding of humans by experiencing with human made activities through some club activities" She said " To blend in with humans perfectly, we must have a clear understanding of humans, remember you must never ever reveal your monster form!", "Ano... sensei" one student said raising his hand, "Yes!" "Sensei, wouldn't that mean that you failed in your transformation" the student said pointing at Nekonome's tail.

She turned and looked at her back her tail wagging, she hissed and scratched the students face, "Ahh!" he yelled out in pain, ___"She's an idiot"_Sasuke thought with a sweat drop.

"Okay so, everyone will participate in club activities! Everyone please visit a lot of groups and decide which one you want to enter!" Nekonome said "Be sure to visit the newspaper club that I'll be the advisor for ok! You're all dismissed for the day!", ___"That's it?" _Sasuke thought standing up and walking outside with Moka right behind her.

The halls were crowded various clubs were posted everywhere "There's too many people here" Sasuke said sounding annoyed, "Hai, there's so many clubs here, hey I have an idea let's join the same club, but which one" Moka said holding on to his arm so they wouldn't get separated in this crowd. "I don't know I've never joined any school clubs before" Sasuke said looking around there were various clubs that made no sense in having if they were meant to adapt to human society.

"Really?" Moka said "Then let's go visit some clubs!" she dragged him through the crowd, boys noticed him and Moka together Sasuke knew what would begin he activated his sharingan and put them all in an illusion, "Huh? Where did Moka-san go!" one student said, "She vanished, she vanished!".

"Tch, they're annoying" Sasuke said as Moka and him continued to walk, "B-beautiful!" a ghastly voice behind them said "Moka-san you must become a model!", they turned around it was a creepy looking guy holding a camera "You must join our phantom photography club! Please let us takes lots of pictures!" he said holding up his camera and smiling creepily "And nudes", at this Sasuke kicked the camera into his face, "She's not interested!" he yelled dragging Moka away from there by the hand.

"Moka-san, you must join our chemistry club!" a boy in glasses and a lab coat said a giant centipede coiling around his arm "Let's make lots of magic love potions", "This is getting annoying" Sasuke said annoyed dragging her away once again. "What is with all these clubs, they'd never pass for normal in human society!" he yelled reaching the end of his patience.

"Then why not join the swimming club?" a female voice said catching Sasuke's attention "I'm the Swimming Club captain Tamao Ichinose! Why don't we swim together" she was an upper-class student with aqua blue hair and yellow eyes, wearing a purple two piece swimsuit with a cloth covering her, most of the boys here were already crowding. "At the moment the swim club is all female" Tamao said getting closer to Sasuke "The ladies will be paying lots of attention to any boy who joins our club!" the boys started getting worked up.

Sasuke walked passed her still holding Moka, "I'd rather not have any more attention so I'll pass" he turned to look at Moka "What about you?", "I don't really like swimming" she said Sasuke walked outside with her. Tamao looked angrily for about a second then put on calmer face"Anyone who wishes to join please follow us!"

* * *

They walked outside, there were more clubs still "Thank you for all that" Moka said she blushed when she saw that he was still holding her hand, "They were just getting annoying" he said letting go of her hand and putting it in her pocket "All I really want is something relaxing" he walked with his eyes closed for a while Moka following behind him.

"I found you!" Kurumu said ___"So much for that",_ "Hey Sasuke-kun, why don't we join the same club" she said latching on to his arm again and pressing her breasts on him, Sasuke's eye began twitching "Hn, whatever" he said releasing his arm and walking away, both Moka and Kurumu following him. There were many club that looked calm like literature club, knitting club, poetry club, etc. but non seemed interesting to them.

They heard a crashing sound "Wow he did it!" some students yelled "Ten whole gravestones!", "What's going on over there Moka said, they walked to where the noise was coming from various student dressed in white gi, some were sparring, "These are the martial arts clubs!" Kurumu said, "Hn" he walked "It doesn't really look like much" Sasuke said, "Really?" a boy with a bowl cut a creepy grin and tattooed lines under his eyes said,"So you think you can beat the karate clubs challenge?"

"I'd rather not waste time" he said walking away, "If you can defeat two members of the karate club then you'll get twenty thousand yen, the challenge fee is five thousand for first years only" the bowl cut boy said beside a giant man wearing a gi. "Alright" then Sasuke said taking out his wallet and putting ten thousand yen on the table "I'll do it" he said signing his name on a clipboard.

"Alright then" he said taking the money ___"This is a piece of cake, there's no way a first year could beat him or the second round",_ Sasuke walked up to the stage "Make your way to he stage". "Hey look" Moka said "He's going to fight"___, _Sasuke removed his blazer removed his blazer and tossed it to Moka "Take care of this for now", he removed his tie "This too", "Hai".

"Okay he'll be your first opponent" the bowl cut boy said a large boy in a gi far more larger than Sasuke walked up to the stage, "In order to win, you must knock your opponent unconscious the only rule is no monster forms". Sasuke sighed "Isn't that a bit too extreme for a challenge?" he said getting into his mimicked Rock Lee stance closing his eyes. "Begin!" the boy yelled, the large boy charged towards Sasuke about to punch him, he opened his eyes and side-stepped elbowing the large boy in the stomach followed by delivering a kick to the face ___"This guy's too slow, must be low-level monster"_ Sasuke thought.

The bowl cut boy was shocked ___"That quickly?!" _"F-first round winner, Sasuke Uchiha", there was a crowd starting to form "Amazing" Moka said, "He took him out so quickly" Kurumu said impressed "What kind of monster is he?", Moka looked at her and laughed nervously.

"Is that all? Sasuke said putting his hands in his pockets, "Not yet!" the bowl cut boy said "Now you'll go against a second year for the prize!"___"There's no way he'll win this!"_, "Hn" Sasuke unbuttoned the cuffs from his sleeves. A boy much larger than the previous walked up he looked menacing, Sasuke eyed him and returned into his stance. "Begin!", the large boy in almost a blink slammed down his fist making a crack on the floor, Sasuke barely dodged it "I think that's over doing it".

The large boys swung again, the hit connected with Sasuke's body making him cough out blood "Gah!" ___"This guy's strong, I have to end this quickly"_ Sasuke's eyes flashed red for a split second then disappeared, "Where did he go?!" the large boy yelled looking around. Sasuke smirked bit of blood still on his mouth "Down here" the large boy looked down only to be kicked in the face and being launched in the air, Sasuke remained still ___"It's over"_ the boy fell to the ground unconscious.

___"That's not possible only one hit again!" _the bowl cut boy said getting on stage, "W-we have a winner!", the people spectating began to cheer, the bowl cut boy walked up to him. "You must join our club we could use talent like yours" he handed Sasuke the money, "I have no intention of joining your club" Sasuke said taking the money and putting his hands in his pockets "I simply wanted to test my something, and your club's fighting style it doesn't really suit me" he walked off the stage.

"That was amazing, Sasuke" Moka said handing him his clothes "Where did you learn to fight like that?", "You took them down so quickly" Kurumu said impressed "and the other one was also a second year". "They were still in their human form" Sasuke said putting on the blazer and tie "And I've trained since I was young" he buttoned the cuffs "but my body's been recovering from an injury so I can't fight for too long".

Sudden screams were heard from back at the school, "What's going on, over there?" Kurumu said, "Let's go check it out" the three of them ran to where the screams were coming from.

* * *

Sasuke, Moka, and Kurumu ended up at the pool, the boys in the club were all being attacked by the women, "It's the swim club, they're all mermaids!" Kurumu said, "What happened to the guys" Sasuke said looking some of the boys turned into old men, "It's them when a mermaid bites a man they suck away their youth" she explained, Moka started backing away from the pool.

The swimming club captain laughed "She's correct, we feed on the youth of men" Tamao said the lower half of her body changing into a fish tail "There's no point in any of you, resisting mermaids are invincible in the water!" she dove into the water splashing them, Sasuke shielded his face with his arm, one of the mermaids grabbed his leg and dragged him into the pull "Aagh!".

"Sasuke-kun!" Kurumu yelled, "Moka we need..." she looked at her Moka was curled up electricity running through her body "Water is a vampire's weakness..." Kurumu changed into her monster form bat wings ripping through her back as well as a tail and her nails growing longer and sharper, "I'll handle this" Kurumu said. The other students began to run away from there.

Sasuke was in to bottom of the pool being held down by one of the mermaids, he kicked her in the face to be released he swam up to the surface to get some air, but was grabbed by the neck by Tamao "I was hoping you'd arrive, I knew it, from the moment I saw you in the entrance ceremony, I knew you were special" she said holding down his arms down so he couldn't move. Her moth started to grow sharper teeth "Ever since then I've been dreaming about you, and when you rejected my offer to join my club I got angry", ___"She's just a deranged fan"_ Sasuke thought trying to free himself.

"Ah even now I can smell it, your scent is just like that of a humans" Tamao started changing her mouth growing wider and the sides of her head becoming like a fish with many sharp teeth she grabbed him by the neck "I've been wanting to eat you!" she yelled___, _"I think that's better that what I had thought" Sasuke said kicking her making release him, more mermaids began to swim towards him.

He kicked away some of the ones that tried to sink him down, Moka wondered, he was grabbed from underneath and began to sink, "Let go!" Sasuke yelled preforming the tiger hand seal but he was grabbed by the neck once again, "Sasuke/Sasuke-kun!" both Moka and Kurumu yelled. Moka run up to the edge of the pool, "Don't get in my way!" Tamao yelled holding choking Sasuke "Not that you could vampires are pathetic, they can't even touch water".

Moka was grabbed by the leg and dragged into the water "Ahhh!" she screamed in pain electricity engulfing her body, "Why would you get so close?!" Kurumu yelled as she dealt with one of the mermaids creating a slash on her face "Sasuke you have to get her out of there or she'll die! Vampire's are weak to water!", as she said that a loud whistling noise began to pierce everyones ears "Ahhh!" Kurumu yelled holding her ears she landed returning to her human form.

___"What the hell is that noise?!" _Sasuke thought, Tamao let go so she could cover her ears he elbowed her in the stomach and dove down towards an unconscious Moka, he kicked the mermaid holding Moka down in the face forcing her release. ___"You idiot, why would you stand so close to something that would damage you"_ he held her by the waste pulling her up to the surface. He took a hold of the rosary and removed it ___"Hopefully the other Moka can withstand the water better". _Energy began to surge creating a whirlpool in the water the whistling noise disappeared completely "What is this, overwhelming power?!" Tamao said "Could this be Moka's true form?!".

The energy burst made the whirlpool so strong that now it just surrounded a silver haired red eyed Moka, and Sasuke with his sharingan standing beside her holding a cross, "S-she's a vampire!" Tamao said. "I hold no personal grudge against you" Vampire Moka said electricity running through her body from the water "But I won't allow you to take what is mine", Sasuke sweat dropped ___"Is that really the only reason why she's fighting?" _the water began to quickly rise around them.

"Why won't you get out of my way?!" Tamao said annoyed "I've had my sights set on him from the start and I'm never going to give him up to someone like you!" the mermaids started forming at Tomao's sides "I'll get rid of you once and for all" they all charged towards them. "I don't know how strong you are, but in our territory mermaids never lose!" Tomao boasted "so if your going to beg for your life you better do it now!"

"Hn, what a joke" Sasuke said to, "Hmph, that coming from such a low class monster that can't focus on anything but food!" Vampire Moka said to Tomae "Don't make me laugh!". Both Vampire Moka and Sasuke jumped dodging the mermaids "You're too slow!" Vampire Moka said. "Huuhuhuhu, you're a great target in mid air, now DIE!" Tomae said as the mermaids sprang from the water.

"That's pathetic" Sasuke said, grabbing Vampire Moka's arm, he turned in the air to gain momentum he launched her directly at Tomae "A weak little fish trying to prey on the strong, Know your place!" Moka yelled as she kicked Tomae in the face knocking her unconscious.

Sasuke dealt with the rest of the mermaids that were coming towards him kicking them in the face knocking them unconscious as they neared him, and landed on the side of the pool. Vampire Moka climbed out of the pool her hair drenched draping over her right eye, he offered a hand to help her up, she took it and stood "You fight well" she complimented taking the rosary from his hand.

"Hn, are you alright?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms "You were exposed to the water for too long weren't you", "My body can withstand it but the other Moka will be in trouble, her entire body can't handle it, she'll take some time to recover" with that Vampire Moka left without putting on the rosary.

Kurumu walked up to Sasuke, "Hey why did she just leave like that?" Kurumu asked, "She lost too much power" Sasuke said looking at his hand "I felt it in the air, when I grabbed her she her power wasn't as big as before" Sasuke said putting his hands in his pockets and walking away, "You don't look too worried about it" she walked beside him. "Hn" Sasuke said closing his eyes "Whatever, she'll be fine".

* * *

That night Sasuke snuck out of his dorm wearing a white zip-up hoodie and black pants, he walked into the forest of dead trees the moon being the his source of light "Even here, this place is dangerous" Sasuke said to himself as he began punching a tree "It's been too long since I've trained" he punched it again "But that idiot, Moka" he punched the tree harder "She needs to keep her guard up!" he punched the tree faster his knuckles started becoming red, "Tch!" he kept punching until his knuckles began to bleed "I can't stay like this!" splinters and pieces of wood started flying from the impact on the tree.

He started panting,___he_ preformed three hand signs "This won't be lightning" he held his left arm focusing as much chakra as he could a blue crackling light began to form intaking chakra "It's just raw chakra", he drove his hand into the tree barely piercing it, the seal in his back began to burn him, he ignored the pain ___"Like this I won't be able to use it more than three times"_.

He practiced it again, the seal on his back hurting him the longer he held the raw chidori, until he finally collapsed from the pain in the forest ___"I'm being too reckless... I can't move"_ he thought as he lost consciousness in the forest. The sky began to get cloudy and began to rumble, rain started to fall from the sky.

The dark pink haired girl jumped down from one of the trees and walked to his unconscious form "Pathetic, he's just going to end up killing himself like this" she said lifting him over her shoulder and carrying him back to his dorm throwing him on his futon, "What a waste of time" she said leaving.

* * *

Sasuke awoke the next morning his body sore and his hands badly injured, he opened his eyes seeing the ceiling, ___"How'd I end up here?"_ Sasuke thought sitting up slowly, he looked down at his injured hands ___"Damn"_.

He removed the white hoodie and changed into his uniform and wrapped bandages around his hands. He was tired but decided not to lie down "It's not good enough, I still can't make a perfect chidori" he put water to boil for a coffee, he grabbed his toothbrush, toothpaste and towel and walked out, he had no idea what time it was but there was no one around.

Once he finished he head inside and looked at his clock it was barely 5:50, he opened his window the sky was dark, clouds covered the sky, it was raining. He looked across from his window, Moka's window was closed her curtains drawn. he went back in and served himself his coffee drinking it slowly passing the time, he looked at his cellphone opening it it read 6:06. "Why do I even need this?" Sasuke said looking through it "It's useless" he closed it and put it away.

Time passed until it he knew he had to leave, he grabbed a blue umbrella, his school bag and head out. He walked alone for a while, "Ohayou, Sasuke-kun!" Kurumu said appearing and walking beside him under his umbrella, "Morning" Sasuke said. Kurumu looked at his bandaged hand holding the umbrella "What happened to your hands?" she asked worried.

"It's a long story" Sasuke said, he looked at her face she looked genuinely worried, he sighed "I was just training", "Training how? Punching a mountain?" Kurumu said, "Hn, It's not a big deal" Sasuke said "It's just been a long time since I've actually trained".

"Hmm" Kurumu eyed him "I've been wondering, you were able to beat the karate club so quickly and helped Vampire Moka beat all those mermaids within seconds, what kind of monster are you?" she asked. Sasuke looked at her and said "It's against school rules to tell you", "Come on please, tell me" Kurumu said holding on to his arm trying to get him to answer by pressing her breasts onto him.

"Doing that won't get anything out of me, and it's still against school rules" Sasuke said, "Do what?" Kurumu said acting innocently at what he had said, she pressed her breasts against him again, Sasuke's eye began to twitch "You know... you're really annoying" he said freeing his arm, "That doesn't mean you don't like it!" she said now latching onto his neck laughing, ___"What is with this girl?"_ Sasuke tried prying her off to no avail .

* * *

Moka didn't show up to school for three days after that so he spent every night training, trying to perfect his chidori, on the third day he came close but collapsed from lack of chakra only to awaken in his dorm again, "Again?" he said to himself standing up slowly in pain "It hurts".

He got ready and left for school, once he arrived he was stopped by Nekonome sensei, "Ah, Sasuke, I was just looking for you" Nekonome said "Have you decided which club you're going to join? You and Moka-san are the only ones who haven't decided"

"Ah, I haven't, after what happened with the swim club I forgot about it" Sasuke said. "Splendid" Nekonome said happily "Then why not join the newspaper club, no one has joined so it might get shut down this year if there are no new members".

___"Newspaper club sounds... calm"_ Sasuke thought, "Ah, that's perfect I'd like to join that club" Moka said from behind, "Hm?" Sasuke turned around, "Good Morning, Sasuke!" Moka greeted. "So, you finally woke up" Sasuke said. Moka blushed "Hehe, yeah I was asleep for the entire rejuvenation process, although I think I overslept" Moka let out a small laugh.

"So have you two decided on joining the newspaper, club?!" Nekonome said excitingly her cat tail wagging, "Hai" Moka said, Sasuke just nodded without saying anything, "I'd like to join too!" Kurumu said appearing, "Kurumu-chan?!" Moka said surprised, "Then welcome the Newspaper Club" Nekonome sensei said holding up a paper saying what she had just said.

"Eh? Sasuke what happened to your hands?" Moka asked, Sasuke put his hands in his pockets "It's a long story" he walked away.

* * *

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I finally have a computer so spell checking is a go!

Anon47: I already said that in the first chapter that don't really want this story to head for a harem but I also won't put focus on just one girl so... yeah.

Anyways who do you guys think I should pair Sasuke with in this story?

I'll put a poll on my profile where you can vote on who you'd like him with... just like the last time.

A personal thanks to LegendaryMalZ for the writing tips!

A bit of a minor spoiler and interesting fact, the Tengu Demon King I mentioned in the first chapter "Sojobo" is a actually from Japanese mythology. He resides in a mountain north-west of Kyoto named "Mount Kurama" the name of the Kyuubi

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It was morning the sun had just about risen in Youkai Academy. Sasuke laid on his futon with his uniform on, he had been ready to go but decided to rest as his body was still sore from the training. He decided to rest until it was time to leave. Closing his eyes to rest them he thought _"My Mangekyou sharingan returned, but I still can't use anything from it"_

He opened his eyes looking at his bandaged hands, they were not fully healed yet _"And I can't use anything that I've learned the chidori is still imperfect too__"._

Sasuke began to feel a strange presence in the room, it began to distort bending his vision. "What's going on?" he said sitting up.

A swirl began to form revealing Obito, "It's just you" Sasuke said "How did you find me?"

Obito sat himself on one knee, looking at him "It wasn't hard, Madara told me where I'd be able to find you, now tell me the seal, has it been giving you any trouble?"

"Hn, it restricts my power what of it?"

"That isn't what I meant, that seal wasn't only made to seal your chakra you know"

"What do you mean, what else does this seal do?" he asked

"The seal they put on you as you know has seven restrictions" Obito said "The first one" he said showing his index finger "is your raw chakra reserve it's only a fragment of your chakra but it sealed away more than half your chakra, the second seal" he said lifting another finger "is your fire nature the third your lightning nature" lifting another finger making three.

"However, they were cautious, the seals restrictions were designed specifically for you, they sealed away the Mangekyou's true abilities in the fourth seal"

"I see but why was still able to awaken it?"

"So you were able to access the Mangekyou, the fourth seal must have weakened at some point, now tell me how have you been feeling"

"What's with that question, what do you care?" Sasuke scowled

"Just answer" he pressed on.

"I don't know I guess relaxed, now I'll ask again why do you care?" he glared.

"What about anger?"

"What is this about?" Sasuke asked clearly getting annoyed.

"The fifth seal" he said now showing five fingers "Your emotions, however this seal is weak and does not to restrict them rather it alters your reaction to certain things, think of it as an anti-depressant".

"What the hell does it do then?" Sasuke asked angry,

"Relax the fifth was incomplete, it was made to keep your anger at bay so you wouldn't attack Konoha they were trying to reform you by force but I got you out of there before they decided to boost your seals".

"Tch, what about the other two?" Sasuke asked "What else did they do?"

"The sixth seal is a limiter, if you ever try to over exert your chakra it will weaken your body until you lose consciousness" Madara explained.

"Hn, I figured that out on my own the hard way" Sasuke said.

"The last seal, however I have no idea what it does" Obito stood up and took out a black scroll, he tossed it to Sasuke.

"What is this?" Sasuke stood up

"When you have the time and enough chakra within you read it, it's a jutsu made to create a link to the other world if you ever want to return however it does have some side effects"

"Like what" Sasuke put scroll away into his school bag.

"If the jutsu is not preformed correctly, you may end up lost for a period of 24 hours but it's nothing too dangerous"

"Hn, is that all then?"

"No there is one last thing" Obito said as a swirl began to form "Be on your guard, you're being watched" he vanished.

"By who?" Sasuke asked but he was already gone, he took out his phone to check the time and sighed "I'm late" he said grabbing his bag and walking out.

* * *

Sasuke arrived at the classroom and opened the door, Nekonome was in the middle of a lesson writing on the board.

"Sorry, I'm late" Sasuke said, everyone looked at him "It's fine just take your seat" Nekonome said as she continued. He walked towards his seat not sparing anyone a glance and sat on his sea.

He felt something poke his back, "What is it?" he said just above a whisper.

"Why are you so late?" Moka asked.

"I overslept" he said taking out a notebook and began taking notes on the lesson.

Time passed and the bell soon rang meaning class was over, they head over to the newspaper club's room, the three of them being the only ones sitting in the room.

_"She wan't kidding when she said no one else joined the club"_ Sasuke thought with a sweat drop as he looked around the room.

"Thanks so much for joining my club!" Nekonome said enthusiasm "Welcome to your first day of the Youkai Academy Newspaper Club, so let's get started with the club activities!"

Kurumu raised her hand "Ano, sensei are we the only members of the club?".

"Hm, oh don't be silly of course not" Nekonome said, the door opened "Oh man, sorry I'm so late", "Ah see there he is the only other member of the club" she said.

A boy with ink black hair swept back and held by a red band wearing the school uniform walked in holding two bouquets of roses "Hi there, my name is Ginei Morioka the Newspaper Club President, it's a pleasure yo meet ya" he said flashing a smile

He handed Moka and Kurumu each a bouquet "Ah, sensei never told me the new club members would be such beautiful girls, you can call me Gin" he stayed looking at Moka.

"Gin-kun is the only second year member so if you have any questions just ask him, ok?" Nekonome said.

"Heh, you can always count on me" Gin said flashing another smile pointing at himself with his thumb. _"There's something I don't like about this guy..."_ Sasuke thought looking at Gin with a scowl.

"Well I've gotta run, I have to go to a staff meeting to attend" Nekonome said walking out the door "Please make friends with your sempai alright?"

After Nekonome left Gin sat on the desk in the front, "All then, I'll start explaining by explaining what type of club this is. The goal of the Newspaper Club is to publish the school newspaper as well as report on anything goes on in the academy" Gin explained

His tone became a serious one "However we'll be put in dangerous situations time and time again to get our report on a story, so be prepared because once you've joined this club don't expect it do be easy!"

Sasuke scowled crossing his arms "So much for a relaxing club", "Well, he seems really committed to this" Moka said.

Gin grinned and gave a hearty laugh "But of course we usually just report on regular everyday things" he said with a much lighter tone now "Well enough of the serious talk, let's just relax and start with the activities, you two" he said pointing at Moka and Kurumu "Hang the club's ad poster over there on that wall".

Moka and Kurumu got on some chairs to hang the poster while Sasuke without nothing else to do observed as the two girls put up the posters.

"Sempai, is this high enough?" Moka asked.

"No, it needs to be higher"

Moka and Kurumu both stretched higher "How about now?" they both asked

"Just a bit more higher" Gin said as he began to squat down.

Sasuke scowled _"Is this guy seriously..." _he got off his seat and walked towards him.

Sasuke turned to the direction Gin was looking at but then instantly turned his gaze towards Gin "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked in a cold tone.

Gin got up instantly "What do you mean?" he said sounding as if nothing was wrong.

"Don't play stupid with me, you were looking weren't you" he said with a glare

Gin gave off a grin "Haha, you've got it wrong, there's no way I'd ever do something as lame as that, besides weren't you the one looking".

"What's going on?" Moka asked getting off of the chair.

"Hmm, this guy said he was looking up your skirt" Gin said pointing at Sasuke. "Eh?!" Both Moka and Kurumu blushed "Is that true?!" Moka said.

"Not exactly" Sasuke said "but with the way he was making you two put up the posters anyone could have seen your-" he was cut off as he felt a slap on his cheeks _"That's a first"_.

He held on to his cheek "What the hell was that for?!"

"You know I really hate perverts" Moka said walking off and out of the room

"Sorry, my hand just moved on reflex" Kurumu said letting out a nervous laugh "Besides if you wanted to look you could have just asked, you didn't need to stoop so low" she left the room as well.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose "You're both idiots, I'm not even intrested in those kind of things!".

"Nice going idiot, guess club activities are over for today" Gin said giving of a grin, Sasuke grabbed him by the collar activating his sharingan "You know, you're going to pay for this" he threatened Gin.

"Yeah well, good luck with that" he disappeared from his grasp with incredible speed no trace of him left, _"He's fast but what the hell was with those two" _Sasuke walked out of the room with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

The next day Sasuke walked to school alone in peace as other students walked as well, he spotted Moka walking ahead, he walked towards her.

"Ohayou" he said just greeting her without much enthusiasm, "Hmph" she said picking up her pace walking ahead of him.

"So I take it that you're going to ignore me then" he said slowly losing his patience "I already told you, you misunderstood everything, you didn't even let me explain!"

"Why should I believe you" Moka said sounding angry "I'm not talking to you today!", _"I'm not really being serious, but I still think he looked so this is just a little revenge"_.

Sasuke frowned _"What the hell is wrong with her?", _"Tch, fine if your going to be like that I won't waste of my time on you" he said walking off ahead of her "you know that's one of the reasons why I can't stand girls"

"Eh?" Moka looked a bit shocked _"I think I over did it a little, he really does look angry"._

Not to far from them Gin watched, he walked up to two girls "Hey there, there's something I'd like to ask you two" he said putting on a charming smile.

The two girls blushed "What is it?", "That guy over there Sasuke, he's usually around Moka Akashiya isn't he? are those two dating or something?" he asked pointing at Moka walking behind Sasuke.

"Hmm, I'm not really sure but he's usually seems cold towards any girl aside from her and that other Kurumu girl, so they could be dating" one girl said.

"Yeah, there's also a rumor that some people say he's a vampire which is the only reason why he's with her" the other girl said "not only that but some people have said to have seen Moka-san kissing him on the neck, so they could very well be dating!"

"...kissing him on the neck huh?" Gin said in a low voice, "NO WAY, YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" he yelled grabbing at his head.

The two girls looked visibly scared "What's with this guy let's get out of here!" the two girls fled from him.

* * *

After class Sasuke walked the halls of the school alone, there was hardly anyone around "I wonder if this is how bad, that dobe Naruto had it?" Sasuke said to himself.

"Who's Naruto?" a voice behind him said, he turned and saw Gin instantly lunging towards him. "Whoa ,calm down!" Gin said dodging the punch then putting his hands up defensively "I came here to apologize about yesterday, I guess my joke did get a bit out of hand yesterday".

Sasuke glared at him then put his hands in his pockets and walked off "Hn, whatever you not worth my time right now".

"Hey come on don't be like that" Gin walked after him and put a hand on his shoulder "As a way of saying sorry, I'll show you something real interesting, come one" he gave him a grin and lead him outside.

The place they were at was barren there was no one around, the back of the school, Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned on the schools wall.

"It's over there" Gin said pointing at a window "Just look in there and you'll see something real interesting"

Sasuke activated his sharingan looking at the direction he was pointing at and saw a clear view of chakra from beyond the wall _"What, chakra?"_, he thought back to Obito's words _"Be on your guard, you're being watched"._

"What exactly is in there?" Sasuke said looking at him with a scowl.

"Just take a look and see for yourself" he said giving of a friendly grin.

_"I have a feeling that I shouldn't trust this guy" _Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the window climbing up on a nearby box.

"You know" Gin said "Moka-san is even better that from what I've heard" he put his hands in his blazer's pockets "She's even got me falling for her.

"Hn, why should I care?" he said looking at Gin with a strange look.

"Because" Gin said giving a strange smile "I'm gonna make sure Moka Akashiya becomes mine"

Sasuke ignored him and turned his head he opened the window to search for the chakra source, he looked inside only noticing a bunch of barely clothed girls changing, then heard a shutter sound _"This bastard"_

Sasuke got off the box before any of the girls saw him, "You bastard" he yelled.

"You know, Moka seemed pretty mad at you for just thinking that you looked at her panties" he said showing him a camera with the picture he just took "but with something like this I'd say she'd hate your guts"

"You bastard I won't let you get near her" he glared as he ran to Gin.

Gin gave him a feral grin "See ya" he disappeared in an instant, Sasuke disappeared as well following him at the same speed. Some of the girls looked outside the window "I swear I heard someone out here!" a blonde girl said "It was probably some peeping tom!" another girl yelled.

One of the more calmer girls in room was changing back into her uniform _"This is bad, that asshole doesn't look like the type to spy on girls" _she thought putting on her shoes quickly _"He probably noticed my chakra, I've gotta do something quick..." _she head out of the changing room running outside.

* * *

Outside of the school campus, Sasuke was chasing after Gin both of them running at incredible speeds. "You know you're pretty fast but I doubt you'll keep up much longer" Gin said as his speed increased and disappeared from Sasuke's sight again.

"You're not getting away" Sasuke transferred chakra to his feet his speed increasing he became a blur ending up on Gin's trail once more.

_"Geez, this guy just doesn't give up" _Gin thought looking back he looked at Sasuke, he turned in a swift motion and landed a kick in Sasuke's gut knocking him down.

"Heh, sorry 'bout that but I won't stop at nothing to make her mine, later Sasuke-kun" he disappeared once more._  
_

Sasuke remained on the ground looking up at the sky seeing the clouds drift by _"He's fast even though he's still in his human form"_

He stood up "This is what I get for not trusting my instincts" he said "but at least thanks to that I know I really am being watched, I'll worry about that later right now I've got to find, Moka and warn her" he tried getting up slowly with a pain in his abdomen.

* * *

Elsewhere, Moka was walking around the school looking for Sasuke _"I think I should apologize for what I said" _she thought looking around _"I guess it was a bit mean and he really was angry"._

"Hey you, vampire" she heard someone call her from behind.

"Huh? me?" Moka said as she turned around seeing a girl with brown eyes long dark pink messy hair, wearing the same school uniform.

"You're, Moka Akashiya aren't you?" she said with a serious tone, "Yeah, do you need something from me?" Moka asked.

"You're friends with the, Uchiha, right?" the girl asked.

"You mean Sasuke?"

"Ah" the girl said taking out a letter from her skirt pocket and handing it to her "I need you to give him this, it's important"

"Eh?" Moka said a bit confused _"W-what is this a love letter?", _"W-why don't you give something like this to him, yourself if it's important?" Moka said with a stutter.

"I can't do that" she said with a frown "and why the hell are you stuttering all of a sudden?"

_"Well she doesn't really look like a shy girl b-but, I can't give him this!"_ she thought.

"Look just make sure he gets that letter" the girl said turning to leave.

_"What do I do now?" _Moka thought looking at the letter _"I can't give this to him... "_ she shook her head "How does she expect me to give him another girl's letter?"

She started to walk away from that spot "That girl looked serious about this" she said to herself "What if this isn't really a love letter but why couldn't she give it to him herself?" she walked aimlessly

She looked on ahead and saw Sasuke running by she hid behind a tree "I can't give this to him..." she said holding the letter tightly.

Her rosary began to glow **"Now isn't the time to think about that"**, Moka looked down at the rosary "It's you again"

**"You felt it didn't you? The energy from that girl it's twisted"**

"I didn't really notice anything" she looked down at the letter turning it over, it was plain

**"Just be on your guard around that girl" **the rosary said as it's light died out.

* * *

That night Moka was pacing on the school's rooftop, a red full moon lighting the night, "I should just give him the letter and apologize but what if that girl is dangerous?" Moka said

Her expression became a bit sad.

"Ah, so this is where you've been Moka-san" Gin said arriving on the roof "It's evening already and there's a beautiful full moon out tonight", "Gin-sempai?" Moka said.

"Hey have you heard about, Sasuke?" Gin said "Some girls said they felt they were being spied on while they changed this morning coincidentally someone's been passing around these picture's of the culprit" he handed a photo to Moka.

"Wait, this is!" Moka looked shocked,

"That's right he's been spying on the girls and has been on the run since, I honestly don't know what you see in that guy" he said getting closer to her "Come one just forget about him, a pervert like him is pathetic" he put an arm around her.

She felt a hand touch her back side.

"Hey let go!" Moka yelled "What do you think you're doing sempai!?" she pushed him off throwing him a few feet away, "What? I was just holding you tenderly" Gin said, "No way, you just felt me up didn't you!"

* * *

Outside, Sasuke was running in the dark looking for Moka as other students head towards their dorms and others to the cafeteria for dinner. _"Where the hell could she be" _he looked around _"I have a bad feeling"_, "Sasuke-kun!" Kurumu called out to him, "Kurumu, have you seen Moka or Gin?" Sasuke asked in a hurry.

"Hai, I was looking for you" Kurumu said a bit out of breath "I saw what Gin-sempai did, he's over there with Moka" she pointed to the school's roof. Sasuke ran towards that direction but was lifted off the ground by Kurumu.

"Arigato, Kurumu" he said as he was carried to the school's roof

* * *

Gin had transformed into a werewolf he neared Moka and howled, "Now, I'll make you my woman by force!" he yelled out but was soon kicked in the face by Sasuke launching him a few meters away, "You! Back off you're getting annoying!" Gin said angrily standing up.

"Hn, that's what I was going to say" Sasuke said looking at him with his red eyes.

Kurumu landed near Moka seeing the pictures scattered on the floor, "These are the pictures that Gin-sempai took when he tricked Sasuke" Kurumu said lifting one up.

"Tricked?" Moka said "So Gin-sempai was the one doing it all along"

Sasuke turned "I told you, but you wouldn't listen" he jumped as Gin hit the ground leaving a crack where Sasuke once stood.

"You're faster than before" Sasuke landed away from everyone else.

"Sasuke-kun, run It's too dangerous!" Kurumu yelled out "He's a werewolf, they're just as strong as vampires!"

"Haha, not just that" Gin said jumping then disappearing "Under the full moon werewolves are stronger and faster than vampires!" he appeared behind Sasuke hitting him in the back knocking him down with a howl.

Gin landed away from him waiting for Sasuke's next move, he got up a bit shaky, _"A high-class monster, I might not even have a chance against him"_ he thought.

"Sasuke!" Moka got up to run to him, "Stay back" he said drawing his sword from his sleeve and transferring chakra into it making it glow blue.

"You know I really hate the full moon" the sword began to hum "Especially a red one on a night like this", his eyes began to glow crimson.

In burst of speed Sasuke dashed towards Gin, they both disappeared in a blur Sasuke leaving behind a trail a blue light as he ran leaving behind various, "How's he moving this fast?" Moka said bewildered.

"That's not good enough you idiot, you can't even touch me and aren't weapons against school rules?" Gin kicked Sasuke narrowly dodging his blade knocking him away.

Sasuke stood up panting "Don't talk to me about school rules",_ "Damnit that was my only chance and it was too slow" _he looked at Moka _"I don't really want to rely on her but I can't even leave a scratch on a monster like this", _he tried to run towards Moka but was kicked by Gin.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" he said "Why don't you just die!" he went down for another kicked but his foot was blocked by the sword. Sasuke's head began dripping blood, his eyes had a red six pointed star each "What the hell is this?" Gin said "What are those eyes?!".

Gin felt an immense pain in his leg as he saw a black spike go through it piercing it, blood began to pool around his leg.

"AAAAH!" he cried out in pain grabbing the spike to try and remove it. He gave out another cry of pain as another one pierced his arm "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

In an instant the spikes disappeared leaving Gin panting he fell to his knees.

_"Damnit I was only able to hold it for five seconds but it worked... the Tsukiyomi worked"_ Sasuke thought panting as well his eyes returning to their normal onyx color, he was about to pass out from using the Tsukiyomi.

He stood up in a bit of pain and wobbled over to Moka _"I don't want to rely on you too much... but I don't really have a choice right now"_

"What the hell was that just now?!" Gin roared out in anger standing up giving a dangerous aura around him.

"Was that an illusion?" Kurumu said

Moka ran up to Sasuke grabbing him before he fell over "Are you okay?" she asked worried, "Gomen, Moka" he grabbed her rosary pulling it off. A light began to glow from Moka an overwhelming burst of energy came from her as the light diminished revealing a silver haired, red eyed Moka.

Vampire Moka looked at the half conscious boy _"What is this boy?" _she thought _"No human could stand fighting a werewolf for so long"._

"He removed the seal" Kurumu looked at Moka's changed form

"Those eyes and hair!" Gin said surprised "This is Moka's true form!".

"I really don't want to depend too much on you" Sasuke said pushing himself off her "but I'm not left with much choice"

"Hmph, there's no way someone like you could handle this" she said now looking directly at Gin, "Normally I'd take offense to that" Sasuke said off handedly with a dry laugh as Kurumu ran to help him up.

Gin began laugh his tail wagging in excitement "This is awesome!" he yelled out "Even in her true from Moka-san is truly beautiful!" he leaped towards her "I will definitely make you mine Moka Akashiya!"

"Don't screw with me!" Moka said as she tried to deliver a kick but missed as Gin disappeared "What?".

"He's too fast right now" Sasuke said following Gin's movements with his regular sharingan

Gin appeared at the top of the entrace to the roof howling, "You can't touch me! I already said it before under the full moon werewolves are faster and stronger than vampires" he boasted "right now I'm invincible, so give up Moka!" he leaped in to attack her at full speed.

Moka barely dodged his attacks _"I can hardly see his attacks with this speed of his"_ Moka though as she dodged another of punch, Gin's speed began to reduce the clouds "Shit!" Gin yelled "The moon's blocked, I can't use my full power!"

Moka grabbed his arm in a tight grip, "Don't screw with me!" Gin yelled "I can still take ya on with my natural power, so just be a good girl and become my-" he was cut off as a strong kick was made to his head sending him towards the fence guarding the roof and bending it, Gin let out a long howl as he fell.

"Hmph, a weakling like you is not even fit for me, know your place" Moka said she turned towards Sasuke and walked towards him taking the rosary from his hand.

He was holding his left eye closed as he wiped the blood from his brow, Moka looked at him _"What exactly are you?"_

She closed her eyes and took out a letter from her skirt pocket then handed it to him "I believe this is for you"

Sasuke gave her a strange look as his eyes reverted back to their normal onyx color"What is this?" he said taking it.

"The other Moka couldn't bring herself to give it to you, It's a letter from another girl however she did not know the girls intentions for this, so she believed it was a love letter".

"Eh?! What kind of girl makes another one deliver it?" Kurumu said.

"I'm not interested in that" Sasuke said eyeing the closed letter.

"However there was something about that girl as well" Moka said looking at him directly in the eyes "Here energy was strange but similar to yours"

"Same ener-?" Kurumu said but was cut off by Sasuke standing up, "Did she say her name?"

"No but I'd be on guard if I were you" she said putting on the rosary, an unconscious pink haired Moka returned unconscious. Sasuke caught her berfore she fell to the ground.

* * *

The following day after class had ended Moka, Kurumu and Sasuke handed out the school newspaper outside. They didn't really have a report on anything other than a certain peeping tom was caught.

Sasuke sighed "This is the first thing we publish to the school and it reveals that the club president is a pervert, doesn't that seem a bit strange?"

"Well everyone has to know what he did to be on the look out for him" Kurumu said seeing a bunch of girls chase after Gin throwing things at him, she sweat dropped.

"Well, that helped" he turned around "hey Moka I have I need to take care of could you pass the rest of these?"

"Where are you going?" she said taking the newspapers from him

"There's just something I need to do" he said leaving both Moka and Kurumu there after he was out of sight Kurumu told Moka about the letter the other Moka had given him.

When there was hardly any students crowding they left and went the way that Sasuke left to, "The other Moka said the girl could be dangerous so we're just making sure" Moka said as if to justify their spying.

* * *

Sasuke walked towards the back of the school turning around once in a while to check if anyone followed him, he saw no one. He walked outside until he reached an empty area.

"You're as late again, leader" a voice said from on top of a tree, it was a boy with dark grey hair covering his right eye, wearing brown eye-liner and turquoise lipstick, he wore a brown long sleeved shirt and black pants.

"Three years and you're still late when they give you a fucking time to show" another voice said this time it was a girl with long messy pink hair and brown eyes, wearing the Youkai Academy uniform.

Sasuke activated his sharingan searching for anyone else "What are you two doing here?" he drew his blade and pointing it at them.

"Relax, as much as I'd like to fight our mission isn't to kill you" the boy said taking out a purple scroll and tossing it to him "It's actually the opposite"

Sasuke caught the scroll embedding his sword on the ground he read the scroll and leaned back on a tree "I take it by this that your team has been cut down to you two"

"You can thank your fucking friends for that" the girl said sounding uncaring she crossed her arms and leaned on the tree.

Sasuke closed the scroll "I have no connection to your team anymore so just go back to Orochimaru, I refuse his offer"

"This isn't an offer" the boy on the tree said looking down "It was an order given by Lord Orochimaru, we are to keep you alive while you are here... well she is" he said pointing at the girl "My job is in the human world, I'm actually just here to make sure you got that scroll"

* * *

From a distance Moka and Kurumu watched while hiding, "Who are those two, it looks like they already know him" Kurumu said barely above a whisper.

"I can't hear anything from here" Moka said she saw Sasuke push himself off the tree and grab his sword.

They saw black marks beginning to form on the girl as she leaped to attack Sasuke, he jumped out of the way making her hit the tree destroying it in the process.

"She's attacking him!", they both ran to attempt and stop the girl "Stop!".

"What are the two of you doing here?" Sasuke said landing.

"Friends of yours?" the boy on the tree asked looking down

"We saw her attack you!" Kurumu said pointing at the girl her black marks now receding.

"You see it's pointless, do you really think you'll be able to take on Orochimaru on your own in your pathetic state, if your being saved constantly?" the girl said ignoring Kurumu.

"Hn, I'll deal with him when the time comes, do whatever you want" Sasuke said putting his sword away "You two" he said looking at both Moka and Kurumu "we're leaving"

Both Moka and Kurumu followed him, "Why did you follow me?" Sasuke asked as the three of them left "Well the rosary told me that girl could have been dangerous, so we followed you to make sure you were safe"

"Who were those two anyways?" Kurumu said walking very closely to him, Sasuke sighed

"Their names are Tayuya and Sakon they were just some people I knew" Sasuke said

"But what were those marks that girl had and why did she attack you" Moka asked looking at him. "Those marks... are a piece of her monster form" Sasuke lied "but she wasn't really attacking"

Before they could ask another question Sasuke said "Just don't worry about it they weren't here to cause trouble"

He attempted to change the subject "Why don't we go get something to eat, I'll treat you both" he said with a light tone

Kurumu seemed to rejoice while Moka still seemed a bit unconvinced but put on a happier face.

* * *

The next day the three of them entered the club room Kurumu latching on to Sasuke's arm as Moka tried to pry her off of him. "Are you three always going to be acting like idiots?" a voice in the room said, it was Tayuya.

"What are you doing here?!" Kurumu said letting go of Sasuke and pointing her finger at her, Moka just looked surprised while Sasuke looked at her with a scowl.

"Ah this is our new club member!" Nekonome said happily her tail showing "Her name is Tayuya Fuefuki from today on she'll be joining us!"

"What she said" Tayuya said leaning back on the chair, Sasuke sat on a chair with his arms crossed, "_I'm not sure if I can trust her she's loyal to Orochimaru but to what extent"_.

He put on a false smile and said "Welcome", Tayuya gave him a strange look.

* * *

What did ya think?

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Well well, looks like both Inner Moka and Kurumu are tied for first but you can still vote for whom ever you want

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Weeks passed after the incident with Gin as well as Tayuya being a part of the newspaper club, things had been calm and the school's midterm exams had finished, their grades posted outside on a board leaving many students disappointed in their grades.

Sasuke walked outside with his hands in his pockets as usual he saw many students crowding near a board, some shouting in disappointment, "Hmm?" he walked towards everyone to take a look.

_"Ah, it's the results" _he moved closer.

Moving through the crowd he noticed a certain pink-headed and waked towards her, "So how did you do?" he asked her once he was at her side.

"Ah, morning!" she greeted him in cheerful manner, Sasuke looked at the board noticing her name on the thirteenth place "You're pretty smart ending up all the way there" he complimented.

She blushed slightly "I just got lucky but what about you?" she looked on at the board searching for his name she saw him ranked second "Wow, second place right under that Yukari girl".

Sasuke looked at the board a while "Ah, Yukari Sendou?", he turned around seeing her standing in front of a little girl wearing a witch's outfit defending her from a three of guys "Back off, I won't let you hit her!".

Sasuke sighed and body flickered appearing at Moka's side surprising her "You three, leave now" he said in a cold voice.

"We aren't afraid of you, Uchiha"

"Hmph, I don't care if you're scared or not but if you touch that girl, I'll make sure you regret it" he said his sharingan revealing itself.

"Sasuke-kun" Moka said grabbing his shoulder to try and calm him.

"Hmph, don't think we'll forget this" the three guys said leaving "Disgusting witch, acting all high and mighty but can't even stand up for themselves, stupid half-breeds like you shouldn't even be allowed here"

Sasuke took a step forward but was held by Moka's grip, he sighed.

* * *

The three of them sat in the cafeteria with their food, Sasuke looked rather bored while Moka seemed interested in what the little witch was saying.

"Thanks so much for saving me back there" she said happily "I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Yukari Sendou"

"So you're the girl who ranked first in the exams then then?" Sasuke said looking at her.

"That's right, you're Sasuke Uchiha right?" Yukari asked

"You know him?"

Yukari shook her head "Not really but a lot of people in my group talk about you"

"What do they say about him?"

"They say that he's kinda strong and has the highest grades, right after me but is it true that you're a vampire?"

"Hn, that's still against school rules to reveal you'r monster form" he said clasping his hands together.

"Ah, now I remember I've heard of you Yukari-chan" Moka said attempting to change the subject "You're in the same grade as us but you're only eleven, so you must have skipped some grades huh" Moka said "That means you're really smart and that outfit is really cool too"

Yukari started to blush "I-I'm not really that i-impressive, you on the other hand are the most impressive girl I've ever seen Moka, you're really kind, pretty and cool" she started blushing more "The truth is- I- uh- you know I really love you!" she jumped and tackled Moka down.

Sasuke raised an amused eyebrow "Well that's interesting"

"You see, every time I saw you from across the hall i fell more and more in love with you, and when you stood up for me in front of those jerks I my heart made it's choice" she said all the while touching Moka's breasts.

"W-wait what do you mean by that?" Moka said blushing.

Yukari blushed more "What I want to say is, please go out with me!"

Sasuke chuckled, "You aren't helping" Moka said trying to get up "I could like go out with you umm... as a friend"

"Yay! haha, I'm so excited about this!" Yukari said tackling Moka down once again.

"Looks like you two are busy" Sasuke said standing up "I'll be at the newspaper club room"

* * *

He walked to the newspaper club's room, once there he heard yelling and crashing sounds _"What the hell is going on?"_, he opened the door seeing Tayuya holding a paper and a flute, yelling at Gin "What the fuck do you mean you won't publish it?!"

"I can't publish something like that they'd shut us down if I let you use language like that in an article, besides what do you have against the band club!"

"What's going on now?" Sasuke asked entering the room.

"Nothing" Tayuya said " and I don't have anything against them it's just that their performances are shit" she left shutting the door.

Gin sighed, "Man, what the hell is her problem I mean this report on the music clubs concert there's no way in hell they'd let us keep the club if we published this"

Sasuke looked at the report and sweat dropped "You know this is actually pretty impressive but it is your job as editor to fix this, so good luck with that" he said putting his hands in his pockets and walked out.

Gin groaned "This is gonna be a pain in the ass"

* * *

Sasuke walked through the halls he noticed many people blushing as Moka was having her breasts grabbed by Yukari as she walked, Sasuke sighed and body flickered behind them lifting up Yukari by the back of her dress making her let go of Moka, much to her relief.

"Alright that's enough" Sasuke said.

"Hey put me down, I won't let you get in the way of our love!" Yukari said flailing around, he let go of her dress, "Although I'm thankful that you helped save me I won't let some hot-shot like you get in my way"

Sasuke gave her a defying smirk "Hot-shot?"

"That's right, as you know I love Moka-san but even if it's someone like you, I won't allow my beautiful Moka-san to be tainted by some boy, so I'm declaring war on you!" she swished her wand around.

_"What the hell is she doing?"_

"I won't let you get close to her again!" Yukari waved her wand towards a broom closet, it began to rumble as brooms and buckets came to life flying towards Sasuke.

He caught one of the brooms and snapped it in half "Cut it out" he said as he dodged another broom _"How is she doing this?"_.

"No way, you can't escape my magic" Yukari flicked her wand once more making a bucket fly towards Sasuke hitting him on the face.

"Are you alright?" Moka asked "What was that?"

"It's magic!" Yukari said lifting up her wand "I used magic with this wand to control the brooms, since I'm a witch!"

Sasuke's nose was slightly red "What is it with people in this school breaking the rules" he said very annoyed.

"Shut it" Yukari waved her wand once more making more brooms fly towards him.

_"This is getting annoying" _Sasuke thought with a tick mark as he broke one of the brooms "You're real lucky I don't hit kids".

"Yukari-chan, you should really stop"

"Tch" Sasuke turned around walking away "Seriously, kids are annoying" .

* * *

In the infirmary Sasuke looked through the cabinets "What are you looking for exactly?" Kurumu asked sitting on the bed.

"I don't know, just something to deal with a headache" he said looking through various bottles of pills, he sighed closing the cabinet and sat down.

"What happened exactly, you're nose looks a bit bruised?" she touched his nose making him flinch slightly he moved her hand away.

"It's nothing, just that little girl, Yukari Sendou"

"Yukari Sendou?"

"Ah, she just started using her magic to "keep me away" from Moka, she's annoying"

"You know" Kurumu said moving closer towards him "I've heard rumors about that girl, even though she's supposed to be some kind pf prodigy genius, she's always being so bratty" She leaned in close to his face making Sasuke back up a bit "She's always playing pranks on her classmates which makes her get hated by her class"

Sasuke put his hand on her head to keep her from getting closer "Something about that sounds familiar" he felt his hand move "Hm?" his arm moved on it's own removing itself from Kurumu's head and striking his own face

_"What the hell was that?!"_

"Whoa! What was that, are you alright?" Kurumu asked as Sasuke continued to punch himself.

"What the hell is going on?" he grabbed his left hand with his right before it connected with his face again "I can't control my arm", he grabbed Kurumu's shoulders against his will and pinned her down right under him.

Kurumu blushed and let out a slight giggle "What are you doing?", "It isn't me, something is making do this" he grabbed Kurumu's breasts and squeezed them making her let out a soft moan, a slight blush crept on his face_"She didn't use that charm thing again did she?"_.

His eye began to twitch "You know you can at least try and stop me!" he activated his sharingan to see if anything was making him act like this. Kurumu continued to giggle "I don't know this is a bit fun"

The infirmary door opened with Moka walking in "I finally got away from her..." she stood shocked.

"Before you say anything, I never agreed on doing this" Sasuke said with a slight irritation in his voice.

"What do you think you're doing?" Moka said turning around to not see "You used that love charm on him again didn't you"

Kurumu finally pushed him off and stood up "No way, you know I wouldn't do that!"

Sasuke finally gaining some movement of his own said "No she didn't use that, something like that won't work on me anymore, this is something else" he grabbed Kurumu's skirt and lifted it, his face remained stoic.

A little girl's laughter could be heard from the outside, they turned around seeing Yukari standing outside with a voodoo doll, Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Yukari-chan!"

* * *

A few minutes later they the four of them were inside the currently empty club room, "You know at first I really didn't care but those little pranks of your are getting out of hand" Sasuke said with his arms crossed and a scowl.

"I didn't really mind it" Kurumu said with a bit of a blush.

"Hey come on, she's just a little kid" Moka said putting Yukari behind her.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose"Look I know she's just a kid but that doesn't matter if she continues playing those pranks and messing with people that's just asking for trouble"

"Yeah but..."

Sasuke sighed "Look Moka, I know you're trying to be nice I honestly could care less if you want to be her friend but she can't go around doing that when she finds something she doesn't like or else she's just going to end up losing any friend she makes", _"Not that I'm the one who should be saying this", _he leaned back on a wall "Are you really alright with that?"

Yukari lowered her head a bit "I wouldn't really mind it, after all I'm a genius there's no way I'd need such people inferior to me as friends!"

_"..." _Sasuke gave her a strange look, "Besides whats the big deal, I've been alone from the start" she said giving a slightly sad smile.

_"I get it now..."_

Yukari moved her wand behind her back making a pan drop right above his head, he caught it before it hit him "You see this is what I'm talking about!"

Yukari ran out laughing, "Tch" Sasuke threw the pan to the side and was heading after Yukari, Moka grabbed his arm "Hey calm down first"

Sasuke pulled his arm away from her "I get it she's just a little girl but think for a second she was transferred here because she's supposed to be a genius yet she goes around acting like a brat you know why she's acting like that don't you"

Moka clenched her fists "I'm going after her"

"Hn" he put his hands in his pockets and walked back inside.

"That girl" Kurumu said leaning on the wall "Acting like she doesn't care, just like a witch"

"What do you mean just like a witch?"

"You really don't know? look witches are like a boundary between monsters and humans although they're not really either one" Kurumu explained "A long time a go witches were called the boundary beings that connected both the monster and the human world but today they just call them half-breeds and they discriminate against them"

"Why the hell would they do that?"

"I guess people were just jealous but it wasn't only the monsters humans hated them too, during the middle ages, there were these things called witch hunts where many witches were killed by humans, you know that girl may have been alone up until now"

_"I understand why she's acting like that now...", _"Thanks, Kurumu" he ran out of the room

* * *

Yukari was thrown against a tree by one of the guys that were picking on her in the morning, "So disgusting, our class has no need for such a disgusting witch like you"

His body began to transform green scales forming on his body changing into his monster form, a Lizardman "Why don't I just rid you of this place at once!"

"Oi, what do you fucking homos think you're doing!" Tayuya walked in on them.

"Who the hell is that?" one of the lizards said, "Get out of here or else we'll-" Tayuya struck him in the face making him crash on a tree.

"Don't talk to me like that you piece of trash"

Hurried steps were heard as Moka arrived to the scene running "Ah, Tayuya-san?"

"What do you want" she said, the Lizardman she had punched got up, "This is getting troublesome now there's more" the one in front of Yukari said

"What should we do now?"

"I say we eat'em all up- Gah!" he yelled out as Yukari bit him on the hand "Oww, you little bitch what do you think you're doing!" he was about to strike down at her but was sent flying towards a tree as Sasuke grabbed Yukari moving her away from that spot and kicked the lizard in the face.

"Another one!"

"I said you'd regret if you ever touched her didn't I?" Sasuke said activating his sharingan as he put Yukari down.

"You just can't stay out of trouble can you" Tayuya said with a smirk, "Hn"

"Don't take us so lightly you weaklings!"

"Tch, shut up you trash" Tayuya stepped forward and hitting one of the lizards straight in the gut.

"The last lizard stood scared, W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-?!", Sasuke dealt with the last one sending him into a genjustsu until the lizard collapsed.

"That was the last one" Sasuke said his eyes reverting back to their onyx color "Are you alright?" he asked looking at Yukari.

"I'm done here" Tayuya said walking away from the spot.

"W-why even after I did those things... why did you help me?" Yukari said looking down her hat covering her eyes/

"Look I really don't care what you did, you just felt alone didn't you" Sasuke said putting a hand on her head "If you just wanted friends you could have just said so instead of acting like that"

"That's right" Moka said hugging Yukari "Back then, when you said you loved me, what you really wanted was a friend, someone to be kind to you right? That's why you were always playing pranks on people to be noticed"

Yukari's eyes widened, "You don't need to worry, I've always been alone too that's why I want to help you and never leave you, Yukari-chan"

Yukari began to tremble a bit as tears began to spill she broke down crying in Moka's arms "Uwaaaaaaahh!"

Sasuke looked at the crying girl with a bit of sympathy.

* * *

The next day, Moka and Kurumu were walking towards the club carrying some boxes, "You know, Yukari's change into a nice girl" Kurumu said "I heard that she apologized to her entire class for playing pranks on them all the time and people have taken a liking to her because of that.

"That's great, Yukari-chan is really acting mature now isn't she"

Arriving at the newspaper club they heard a commotion from the other side "It's a bit early for it to be this lively isn't it?"

They opened the door seeing Sasuke pry off Yukari from his waste and Tayuya yelling at Gin, Yukari was giggling while Sasuke had a tick mark "Could someone please help me get her off!"

Things quieted down as soon as they entered the club room, Yukari let go off him and bowed "Good Afternoon, starting today I'm going to be a part of the newspaper club, so please help out okay!"

"That's great!" Moka said with a smile.

"You see, I really am in love with Moka-san but I... I've fallen in love with you too after yesterday!"

Sasuke's face remained blank "No...", Kurumu ran and grabbed Sasuke's arm "No way he's mine and don't you forget it!"

"Hey let go!"

A tick mark grew on Sasuke's head "Both of you cut it out"

Moka pulled him away from both of them "Both of you stop", he sighed in relief _"Thanks...", _"Besides he belongs to me" she bit his neck by surprise making him flinch _"No thanks.."_

"Hey that's not fair!" both Kurumu an Yukari said

"Those fucking idiots" Tayuya said holding a paper covered in black lines "Now why the fuck is it like this you fucking pup!" she yelled at Gin, he put his hands up defensively.

"Hey that's the best I could put with your choice of words and don't call me a pup!"

"Tch" she said feeling a slight sting at the back of her neck.

* * *

So what did you think?  
**Please Review!**

**Vote on my profile!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about this chapter being so short but my computer tended to crap itself every few minutes so I hardly had any time to write.

Inner Moka has soared in the votes and is now in the lead, wow...

Next time I'll try to make a nice lengthy chapter with a good fight.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Sasuke laid on the school's rooftop his hands on the back of his head, it was the middle of the night he looked up at the red full moon watching dark clouds drift by it.

"What are you doing out here so late, Sasuke?" Moka said a bit surprised to see him, she walked to him then sat down beside him.

"Thinking..." Sasuke said looking at her then returned his gaze towards the sky.

Moka looked at him then gave him a half-smile "Can I ask you something?"

"Hn" he answered as if saying 'yes' then closed his eyes.

"How did you end up here, you told me that you came here by mistake but how?"

Sasuke closed his eyes his brow furrowing, _"I'm not sure if I should really tell her..." _he began to feel a familiar burn on his back "I-"

"You were running away weren't you" this voice wasn't Moka's.

"What?" he bolted up looking to his side, the person beside him was no longer Moka, instead it was another girl with shorter pink hair, Sakura.

"What's the matter?" she said as if nothing was wrong looking at him strangely.

_"Sakura? What the hell is going on?"_ he looked at her his eyes wide, he tried to stand but his body wouldn't move.

"What's the matter? You wanted to run away again or were you just scared?" she said as she got close to his face.

"Whatever's going on here, stop it now" he said with a glare trying to move his body but it would hardly respond.

She looked at him in the eyes he felt a chill go down his spine, "Why, am I annoying you?" the seal's burning didn't cease, "Would you prefer it if I were like this?" her form changed back into Moka.

"Stop-" he tried to speak activating his sharingan but felt his throat tightened as he felt something rise, he began to cough up blood _"What the hell is happening to me?"_.

"What's wrong?" she now changed into Kurumu, touching his cheek she gave him a sort of sadistic smile, his coughing didn't stop.

Kurumu's lips moved as if she was speaking but nothing came out, she then smirked.

"Who,,, the hell... are you?" he said in between coughs the burning intensified the sclera in his left eye becoming black.

A single crow landed on Kurumu's shoulder cawing loudly. It seemed as thought she didn't even notice it perched on her shoulder her gaze didn't even move from his eyes.

Sasuke was confused, he had no idea of what was happening before him, what was this thing.

Her voice was heard again "Ah, I know you were really scared of yourself weren't you" she said her form seemed to shift between the three with every word, until it just stopped at Sakura's form "You were scared thinking that..." her voice was no longer there but he read her lips his eyes widening slightly.

"That's enough!" he shouted at her, causing the crow to caw and begin flapping it's wings it flew right into his shut his eyes, a burning pain shot through his left eye as blood began to drip from it he clutched his left eye in pain.

Opening his right eye he saw that 'Sakura' was no longer there, In fact neither was the school, the only thing that remained was the moon above him.

"What the hell is going on?!" he said through clenched teeth

**BA-DUM **a pulse went through his head, "Gaah!".

Sasuke awoke sweating and panting, bolting up from his futon he noticed his eye had been dripping blood, the ceiling over his head shrouded in black flames. "Fuck!" he yelled out dispelling the flames then collapsed from the mangekyou's use.

He had blood coming from his mouth and left eye. The burning feeling on his back began to lessen until it gradually disappeared. "What the fuck was that?" he said to himself wiping the blood from his mouth his vision blurry.

He walked out to wash his face by the looks of the hall it was either too late or early as there was no one around. He splashed the water on his face letting it wash away the blood, he then looked at himself in the mirror noticing that the white of his left eye had become completely black, he attempted to deactivate his sharingan but it was impossible, his right eye returned to normal while his left remained with it's black sclera and sharingan present

"Why is the seal suddenly acting up again?" he felt a slight sting in his left eye again.

* * *

Sasuke hid his left eye behind his hair as he walked to school that morning, his skin was a bit paler than usual from his blood loss and his eyes looked visibly tired tired. He felt someone take hold of his arm "Ohayou, Sasuke" Moka greeted him with a pleasant smile.

"Ah, morning" he said without looking at her.

Moka looked up at him "Are you okay? you don't look too good"

Sasuke let out a sigh "I'm fine, I just didn't get much sleep"

"Why are you wearing your hair like that?" she moved his bang revealing a demonic looking eye, she looked surprised "Are.. you really human?".

He looked at her, the gaze from his demonic eye felt as if it was piercing right through her it didn't feel natural. He covered his left eye with his hand then averted his gaze from her, "I'm not really sure about that anymore" he ran his fingers through his hair not bothering to conceal his demonic eye any longer,

"You're not sure if you're human?" she looked confused

"It's not that... I'm human I'm sure of it, although probably not like the humans you're used to" he said "I'm not exactly from his human world and my family has a long history from what I've been told it was started by a Youkai a Tengu to be exact, although I've never actually seen one or know what they look like"

"You could be part monster then?"

"Probably but, that's a bit of a long shot, it was a long time a go and I'm not even sure if I can trust the person who told me about that"

"Then what about you're eyes and breathing fire and moving so fast, humans can't do that"

"That, hmmm..." Sasuke thought about that a bit "Like I said I'm not from this human world, where I come from people train to control their energy and give it form, the people in my family we were just born with this power it let's us see many things although at times, it gets controlled by our emotions and it corrupts us"

"Corrupt wha-?"

"Forget it we're going to be late" he cut her off grabbing her arm and dragged her.

* * *

It was after class, the newspaper club room had only three of it's members present. Both Tayuya stared at Sasuke's bang covering his left eye once again, he sighed in annoyance, "Quit staring already"

"I ain't staring, you just look like crap and hair just looks really stupid like that" Tayuya said with a smirk "What are you even trying to hide behind it, I already know all about your-" she stopped, feeling a pain on the back of her neck she tensed up.

"Are you alright, Tayuya-san" Moka looked at her and noticed that black markings began to form at the sides of her face,

Sasuke's face remained indifferent, he moved the bang from his left eye revealing his demonic looking sharingan. He looked at her seeing a familiar chakra within her tearing her apart from the inside "You're losing control over it aren't you?"

"Losing control over what?" Moka asked.

"Shut up it's non of your business" she held the back of her neck as the marks began to recede "I'm fine"

Sasuke crossed his arms "You know that's a lie, I can see that it's eating away at you"

"Shut up, I said I'm fine!" she didn't remove the hold from her neck she stood up and stalked out of the room "What the fuck do you care anyway?"

"Hey where are you going the club's- ugh!" a smacking noise was heard followed by Tayuya saying "Get out of my way"

Gin entered the room holding his stomach "What the hell is her problem, she's always so pissed" the pain seemed to magically disappear as he began flirting with Moka then began chasing her around the room.

Sasuke stood up from his chair, then felt something soft press against his back followed by some arms hugging him "Kurumu..." he said off handedly.

"Hahaha, I'm so happy I get to be in the club with you" she said happily, he tried to get her off him to no avail.

_"I'm beginning to wonder why I chose to stay here... it's a big headache"_

"Oh, I love you, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke's eyes twitched slightly at that phrase "Don't say something like that so easily"

Kurumu turned now hugging him from the front, her laughing seemed to stop the second she noticed his eye "What happened to your eye"

She stared at him a while. a pan was suddenly dropped on her and Gin's heads, yet her hold didn't seem to lessen even as blood dripped from her head, he sweat dropped.

"Yukari-chan!" Moka said.

"Haha, get your hands off him I won't let you get in between his and Moka's love!" his eye twitched more.

"What is it with you people talking about 'love so casually!" he yelled out

* * *

The next day at the newspaper club, Gin had a serious aura around him which was unusual.

Moka looked around "Where's Tayuya-san?"

"She didn't show up for class today" Yukari said, "You're in the same class?" Sasuke said his left eye had not returned to normal although it felt as though it had not consumed any chakra.

"Hey focus you guys, we have some news!" He said getting their attention then wrote something on the chalkboard "There's a 'missing girls' problem, over the past month seven girls have vanished without a trace, normally people going missing here would be normal but don't you think these numbers are a bit unusual?"

He grabbed a few papers from his desk and handed them out to them it looked like information on the girls "I've got some of the basic information on the girls that went missing, we're going to find out what's going on got it!"

"Looks like even a pervert like you actually has his moments" Sasuke said with his hands clasped and a smirk.

"Of course, you can see it in the pictures can't you, all of the girls that disappeared are all pretty hot!" he said his face becoming serious "If someone is holding them against their will, then I wanna save them somehow. Once they see me in a good light that'll give me a chance to get to know them better"

Everyone sweat dropped at that.

_"Well looks like some things don't change" _Sasuke thought.

* * *

This story is just getting weird ain't it?

**Please, Review this poor excuse of a chapter**


End file.
